All Things Come To Light
by Writer25
Summary: Everything done in the dark will eventually come to the light. Joe's suspicions are proven correct when it is revealed that San-Li has been working for Mad Jack who was believed to be dead. But San-Li has an even greater secret and must beg for Joe's help. Everyone's lives will change and nothing will be the same
1. Descisions Descisions

_Then_

_San-Li sighed as she the night got later and later. She dangled her feet as she sat on the porch and pretended to look at fire flies. The warm, summer breeze gently caressed her face while her hairband held her hair out of her eyes. _

_ "Young lady, it's time for your piano and your violin lessons." Her mom said coming up behind her. _

_ "I know, I know. Just.. five more minutes please?" She said looking up at her pleadingly._

_ Her mother sighed and sat down next to her. She ran her fingers through San-Li's short hair, tucking it behind her ears. _

_ "I hope you aren't out here waiting out here because you're planning on sneaking out with that boy again, are you?"_

_ "Mom!" San-Li blushed. "We're just friends."_

_ "San-Li you know how your father feels about you and Nathaniel." Her mom sighed and patted her hand. "Especially when it interferes with your practice sessions."_

_ "Come on, mom. I've already mastered piano, violin, guitar, and shamisen. Even uncle Fumo thinks I'm amazing." _

_ "Oh really?" Her mom folded her arms and looked at her. "Give me the first two measures of Mozart's Sontana No. 11"_

_ San-Li tried not to look smug as she easily beat the tune out on the porch. _

_ "Good. Variation two."_

_ San-Li beat that out too. "Easy."_

_ Her mom smiled."Menuetto."_

_ San-Li's smile faltered and she hesitated. She beat the measure out uncertainly and her mother shook her head with a small triumphant smile. _

_ "Okay, okay," San-Li mumbled. "I'll be right in."_

_ "Good girl." Her mom kissed her temple and stood up. "Don't be too long now."_

_ "I won't." San-Li sighed._

_ She looked out into backyard again and saw the bush rustle ever so slightly. She smiled as a boy her age cautiously poked his head out. He had smooth olive skin and curly dark blond hair that hung over his eyes. _

_ "Hey," he whispered, "is she gone?"_

_ "Uh-huh." San-Li jumped up and went over to him. "But you took so long to get here that I have to go in for my music lessons now."_

_ "Sorry." Nathan shrugged sheepishly. "My lessons with The Book ran late."_

_ "I still can't believe you got it already." San-Li said shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought the tradition was that you get The Book when you turn ten. You got it a whole two years early!"_

_ "I know, isn't it cool!?" Nathan grinned. "I can't wait until we start warping through time together. Nathan the Warp Wizard and San-Li the Time Keeper! Master and mistress of all time!"_

_ San-Li blushed bright red and looked away. "I-I wouldn't be your mistress!"_

_ "I-I know!" Nathan gave her a small smile and blushed. "It's just an expression, Sony."_

_ "If you say so Natty." San-Li smiled back. "I can't wait to travel through time with you."_

* * *

Now

San-Li sat at her usual booth at Mabel's Diner and waited impatiently for her "friend" to arrive. She sipped on a glass of water and eyed the small salad in front of her. The metal taste that had been persistent her mouth for so long was finally beginning to fade, but the nausea still showed up at the most random times.

"Hey cutie, waiting for me?" A voice crooned.

A man in his early thirties with blue and white hair grinned at her and slid into the booth across from her. He was wearing his usual messy black and green suit and carried a folder of papers with him.

"You're late Max." San-Li mumbled.

"Ooh, somebody's grumpy." Max chuckled. "What's the matter? Did you have a fight with your sweetie?"

"No," San-Li yawned and rubbed her forehead. "I just haven't had a lot of sleep lately. That's all."

"We'll make this as brief as possible then so that you can get your beauty rest. But first-" Max smiled and flagged down the proprietor of the diner. "I am absolutely starving!"

Mabel saw Max's waving and came over to them with a wary look on her face. "I see you two are back. Are you actually going to pay your tabs this time or are going to try to stiff me again?"

"Mabel, that was forever ago and I've paid you back." San-Li sighed and gave her a small smile. "And as a gesture of good will, I'll pay for his food too."

"Alright then." Mabel nodded and turned to Max. "So what would you like, sweetie?"

"Well if my friend is paying, then I'll take a double cheese burger, basket of fries, and a shake. Strawberry." Max smiled.

Mabel took down his order and they waited for her to leave before they continued their conversation. San-Li was suddenly starving and she took a large bite of her salad.

"So," she said with her mouth full. "Are those the papers?"

"They sure are." Max grinned and handed her the folder. "You'll find that everything is correct and in order of course."

"I'll be the judge of that." San-Li smirked.

Mabel brought out Max's food while she read over the contract. He would get her clients, her favorite time periods, and her associates, and in return she would receive fifteen percent of his net profits. Max was meticulous, loyal, and somewhat of a decent person so she felt relatively comfortable leaving her entire business to him.

"So, San-Li the great time thief is retiring." Max chuckled taking another bite of his burger. "May I ask why? You've been so closed mouthed about it."

San-Li finished reading the papers and signed it decisively. "Let's just say I've found something more important to focus on right now."

* * *

It was late, almost twelve midnight, but Sam hadn't gone to bed yet. He was at his desk working on some blue prints for the ultimate luggage carrying system. It was going to be both light weight, easy to manage, and yet be capable of carrying as many items that someone needed when they traveled. He had been meaning to ask San-Li about her red crystal that could teleport items, but he had only seen her sporadically over the past few months and hadn't had a chance to ask.

Suddenly, his heat beat quickened and his arm felt just a few degrees warmer. When he felt a breeze lightly brush his neck, he turned around with a large grin. Sure enough San-Li was coming in through the open window, wearing jogging pants and his old science camp sweat shirt.

"San-Li you're back!" He cried happily running over to her.

"Shh, keep it down, Sammy." San-Li laughed with her signature smirk. "You don't want your mom to come up here and kill me do you?"

"Sorry," Sam laughed and drew her into his arms. "I've just been really, really missing you."

"I've missed you too, dana-sama." She sighed happily, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Sam smiled and kissed her hair. "You haven't called me that in a while."

Instead of answering San-Li drew back to kiss him full on the mouth. He made a slight noise of surprise but responded wholeheartedly. He deepened the kiss and felt that oh so familiar desire well up inside him. Before anything could go anything further though, San-Li broke the kiss and went over to his desk to look at his blue prints.

"New idea?" She asked looking through them. "They look pretty good."

"Thanks." Sam smiled proudly. "I was thinking that it might help you when you go on your trips. You know, when you need to bring supplies and stuff."

He came up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back. She jumped at his touch and moved away from him towards the bed.

"So," she said flopping on it. "Wanna watch a movie or something? They just released some new episodes of House of Cards and The Good Wife on Netflix. Or we could watch The Last Emperor. It's about the last years of China's Ching Dynasty."

"That sounds good." Sam grabbed his laptop and climbed in the bed next to her. "Did you want something more comfortable to put on? I think I have an old t shirt you can wear."

San-Li snuggled into his side. "No thanks. I'm good."

Sam turned out the lights and pressed play. The movie was pretty good, but Sam was more focused on San-Li. Usually when they had to be apart, even for a day, she was practically all over him when they reunited. But now she seemed almost subdued. He hoped that he hadn't said anything wrong or made her upset with him.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

She didn't answer for a minute but then glanced up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You aren't mad at me are you?"

San-Li smiled and touched his face. "No."

"Okay."

He settled back again and they watched the rest of the movie in silence. Once or twice San-Li dozed off to sleep and Sam listened to her soft snores. She would then start awake and go back to watching the movie with him.

It was weird. Usually after a job San-Li would be super excited to tell Sam all the details of her trip, brag about any new wounds she survived, talk with him about the time period or just be... amorous. She would save sleeping until the morning.

Sam shook away his worries. Her latest job had probably just a little more taxing than the others. She always did tell him that he worried too much.

The movie ended and Sam put away the laptop leaving them in almost complete darkness. He started to move closer to her, but she slipped out of bed and out of his reach. He turned on the lamp and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked watching her carefully.

"No, nothing's wrong." She said slipping on her shoes. "Why?"

"Well we haven't really seen each other for almost three months and now that you're back, I thought that, well..." Sam shrugged and felt himself blush. "I thought that you might want to spend the night here... with me."

San-Li chuckled and looked at him with warm eyes. "Can't. I have to get up early tomorrow. There's... something that I have to take care of and then... I'm done."

Sam gave her a small smile. "Wow, this must be a big job if it's taking this long to complete."

San-Li bit her lip and shook her head in excitement. "I'm not talking about a job."

"Oh?" Sam blinked, not understanding. "Then...what are you talking about?"

"I'm done." San-Li laughed and her smile grew. "After I take care of one more thing tomorrow, I'm completely done."

Sam frowned and then realization slowly dawned on him. He got out of the bed completely and stared at her, his own smile growing.

"You mean it?" Sam said breathlessly. "You're actually retiring?"

"Yeah," San-Li nodded. "Soon, you won't be able to get rid of me."

"This is great!" Sam grinned like an idiot. "You can enroll in school! It's not too late to apply to MIT or New York State next year."

San-Li scoffed and headed towards the window. "I don't think so dana-sama, but I'll find something to occupy my time."

She climbed out onto the fire escape and Sam leaned out the window. They shared a long lingering kiss and San-Li reached up to caress his face.

"What will you find to do?" He whispered against her lips.

San-Li drew back to look at him and Sam thought he saw some uneasiness in her eyes. She then smiled and kissed him again.

"When I get back..." She said quietly. "There's um... something I have to tell you."

"You can tell me anything." Sam whispered.

"Even if it makes you hate me?"

Sam shook his head adamantly. "I could never hate you."

She gave him her signature smirk and laughed. "We'll see about that, dana-sama."

**A/N- Hey guys, big things are about to happen in my series so please please tell me what you think about the story plot and elements and character developments. Thank you!**


	2. Dawn

_Then_

_San-Li's shoulder ached from her basic combat training as she tried to write down everything she remembered about 12__th__ century European and African instruments and popular music. Ever since she turned nine her training more than doubled. As a matter of fact, tomorrow morning she was supposed to get up early for make up and hair lessons from her older sister. _

_ She cringed inwardly. One thing San-Li definitely wasn't was a girly girl. Her body was still lanky and flat and she didn't feel comfortable getting dolled up. Her hair also refused to hold any kind of curl and hung limply just past her ears. Besides, the only guy who ever looked at her was..._

_ Clack. Clack. At first San-Li thought she imagined the sound, but after a minute it resumed again. She rushed to the window and looked outside. A hooded figure stood just under her window with a handful of pebbles in their hand. San-Li waved at it eagerly and the figure gestured to the woods and disappeared through the trees._

_ San-Li laughed and rolled her eyes. Nathan loved to play mysterious with her. The future Warp Wizard status was definitely getting to his head. She opened the door to her bedroom and cautiously looked out into the hallway. Her sisters' rooms were to the left and her cousin's room was to the right. They would kill her or snitch if they caught her sneaking out this late. It didn't matter though. She hadn't seen Nathan in forever and she missed her best friend. _

_ So she closed her bedroom door and headed over to the window. Heights had to be one of her biggest fears and unfortunately her bedroom was on the third story. San-Li took a breath and shimmied onto the sloping over hang just under her window. She clung to the drainage pipe and the climbing ivy and made her way down. She let out a squeal of terror when she fell the last few feet and landed in the flower beds. _

_ "Nathan!" She whispered in the darkness. "Where are you?"_

_ "I'm here!" A voice whispered back hoarsely among the trees. "Follow me."_

_ San-Li peered closer and saw a dark shape some distance away in the trees. She sighed in mild aggravation and walked into the woods. _

_ "Why does your voice sound weird?" She asked. "And why are you so far away? And why didn't you take me with you before you warped?"_

_ "I promise I'll explain everything once we get to my house." Nathan said in a low voice._

_ They walked in silence and climbed a path up tall hill. San-Li stumbled twice and Nathan waited for her to get back up, but didn't go to her. She tried to look closely at him because she could sense something was off, but he kept a sizable distance and kept himself covered in a tattered cloak. _

_ They finally reached the top and she saw a one story, old fashioned Japanese house. Nathan stopped and slowly turned around to face her. _

_ "San-Li," he said slowly. "There's something I have to show you."_

_ Nathan then reached up and slowly removed the hood of his cloak. He gave her a roguish grin and she gasped. His young boyish face had grown sharper and more defined. His dark blond hair had lightened into a deep golden honey color. And his warm brown eyes were now a bright green. Gone was the boy who grew up with her. Standing before her was a man. Nathan grinned at her and San-Li felt her heart race even as dread began to build in her stomach._

_ "You... older." She whispered. "H-How?"_

_ "I've been gone for a long time, Sony." Nathan smiled sadly. "I found out the hard way when you warp, you may be able to go back and forth through time, but your body still ages like normal." _

_ "Oh." San-Li mumbled and looked down at herself feeling incredibly self conscious. _

_ Nathan's body was now tall with lean muscles while she was still short and petite with no distinguishable curves. Nathan must have been able to read what she was feeling because he sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. _

_ "Sony, it's still me. I'm still the same guy, I just look different." _

_ San-Li shook her head and looked away. "No, you...feel different. You are different. I can tell."_

_ Suddenly, his lean, muscular arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. She felt tears sting her eyes and she hesitantly hugged him back. _

_ "No matter what, we'll always be best friends..." He whispered._

_ "Throughout all time and space." She answered back._

_ "Nathan?" A sweet voice asked. _

_ They jumped apart and San-Li saw a blond girl a couple of years older than her coming out of the house. She gave San-Li a warm, sunny smile and came over to them. Nathan smiled at her fondly with a small blush and gestured for her to come closer._

_ "This is Fina, my assistant." He said. "Fina this is-"_

_ "San-Li." Fina bowed. "Warp Wizard Nathaniel had told me all about you."_

_ San-Li blinked and stared up at Nathan. "Warp Wizard?"_

_ "Yeah, can you believe I finally earned the title?" Nathan chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on inside, I'll tell you all about it."_

_ San-Li forced herself to move forward even though there was a pit in the middle of her stomach. Nathan was standing right next to her, but it felt like her best and only friend had disappeared and had been replaced with the Warp Wizard. _

_ She jumped when Fina grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. She smiled down at her with bright blue eyes and San-Li found herself nervously smiling back. Fina pulled her close and whispered almost conspiratorially in her ear. _

_ "We're going to be good friends. I can tell." _

* * *

Now

San-Li woke up before the sun had fully risen. She groaned in mild irritation and felt a nagging pain in the small of her back. She hated waking up early and she hated waking up still feeling exhausted. But most of all she hated waking up without Sam next to her. On the rare occasion he slept over he was usually up first and woke her with feather light caresses on her back and shoulders. He seemed to have a fascination with her scars and liked to gently trace them with his fingertips.

"You're getting soft San-Li," She chuckled and forced herself to get up. "Next thing you know, you'll be browsing through wedding catalogs."

She shook her head and with some effort forced herself not to think about Sam. It killed her not to spend the night with him, but unfortunately that would have to wait for a while. She snatched a quick shower and put some clothes and an over sized jacket just in case she needed to conceal a weapon or two. She then reached under her bed and pulled out the pocket watch she used for time travel.

Of all the methods she used in the past, this one was by far the worst. The magic was abrupt and brutal, and it always left her with a headache. She had received it when she first accepted the job of stealing The Book and now it was time to give it back. She braced herself, hoped the trip wouldn't be too rough on her, and warped.


	3. Alive

_Then_

_ "And this is called the Charleston two step." _

_ San-Li demonstrated the basic steps for Fina first and then pulled her to her feet. She grabbed her hands and they started dancing together. Fina stumbled at first but was then able to follow her lead. San-Li then added in a little twist and turn to the dance and Fina went along with her. Their feet eventually tangled on each other and they fell, literally collapsing into giggles. _

_ It was strange. At first San-Li didn't think she would like this new girl who seemed to replace her, but over the course of a year they had became good friends. Even though Fina was older than her, much older she learned, she almost seemed the same age as her. And now every day here she was in Fina and Nathan's back yard, teaching her everything that she was learning in her Time Keeper training._

_ "That was fun." Fina giggled and rolled over to face her. "Did your aunt or uncle teach you that?"_

_ "My aunt." San-Li laughed and tried unsuccessfully to blow her bangs out of her face. "My uncle did tell me that one day they'll invent a dancing video game. He said he'll see if my dad will allow him to get one for me."_

_ "What's a video game?"_

_ "Um... I guess the best way to explain it that's it's moving pictures on a screen that you interact with."_

_ "Oh. That sounds interesting."_

_ "Yeah I guess." _

_ Again San-Li tried to blow her messy hair out of her eyes without success. Fina chuckled and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, her fingertips softly caressing her temple. San-Li felt her entire face heat up and her heart beat quickened. _

_ Fina sat up and looked at her quizzically. "Is something wrong? Your face is getting all red." _

_ "It's nothing. I'm fine." San-Li mumbled and tried to smile at her. "So when is Nathan getting back again? He's been gone for three days now."_

_ Fina sighed and played with her hair. "I don't know, but he said that he had to mediate. I think he had a really important vision or something."_

_ "Oh alright." San-Li huffed. "I wish I could help him out with his Warp Wizard stuff like you." _

_ Fina started to say something, but she suddenly straightened up as if she heard something. She smiled, nodded vaguely every now and then. San-Li smiled and sat up. Fina and Nathan were probably doing that weird mind talking thing that they did sometimes._

_ Sure enough Nathan came into the backyard looking drained. He was shirtless with sweat glistening on his toned muscles and his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He looked amazing. _

_ San-Li's eyes widened and she felt her fac__e heat up yet again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes landed on hers and became sad. _

_ "Welcome home sir," Fina smiled and went up to him. "How was your meditation?"_

_ "Huh?" Nathan blinked and turned to her. "Oh. It was fine. Do you mind fixing something to eat, Finny? You know I'm terrible in the kitchen." _

_ "Right away sir." Fina gave him a small bow and went inside the house. _

_ Nathan sighed heavily and sat on a tree stump, resting his face on his folded hands. San-Li could feel a strong emotion radiating from him, but she couldn't quite place what it was. She cautiously went over and stood in front of him. _

_ "Um, hey Natty." San-Li said awkwardly._

_ "Hey, San-Li."_

_ San-Li sat on the edge of the stump next to him. "So... my mom had her baby last week. A boy."_

_ "Did she?" Nathan gave another heavy sigh. "Congratulations."_

_ "Yeah, sometimes he smiles at me." San-Li mumbled and peered closer at his face. "Are you okay Nathan? You're acting really weird."_

_ Nathan closed his eyes and rocked his head back and forth, stretching out his neck and shoulder muscles. San-Li eyed the glistening, taunt muscles and felt a strange flutter in her stomach. _

_ "Um, my grandmother taught me some physical therapy stuff before she died last month." San-Li said quietly. "So I can give you a massage if you want."_

_ "I'll ask Fina to give me one later."_

_ "Oh. Okay."_

_ They sat in awkward silence and Nathan slowly turned his head to look at her. His eyes were slightly red with heavy bags and his mischievous sparkle was gone. Slowly, he reached out a hand and cradled San-Li's cheek, caressing her softly with his thumb. Her heart jumped into her throat and her knees felt weak. Her gaze dropped to his mouth and she slowly and hesitantly began to move forward._

_ "You should leave."_

_ San-Li blinked and straightened up again. "What?"_

_ Nathan sighed and stood up. "It's getting late. You should head home now."_

_ "Um okay," San-Li stood up. "But... usually I stay later than this. My mom won't miss me for another hour or two."_

_ "San-Li, please." Nathan said irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have a lot of work to do and you distract my assistant too much as it is. I'm the Warp Wizard now, not your little playmate!"_

_ San-Li flinched back as if he hit her. She felt tears sting her eyes and she lowered her eyes. She heard Nathan swear softly before his arms came around her in a tight hug. He mumbled something that she couldn't hear and abruptly pushed her away. San-Li was caught completely off guard and fell onto her read. Nathan turned away before she could see his face and walked back to the house._

_ "You can let yourself out the gate." He said without turning around. "Good-bye San-Li."_

_ San-Li stared after him long after he had gone inside feeling hurt and confused. She then slowly picked herself off the ground and headed back home. _

* * *

Now

San-Li landed on her knees just outside his lair. The watch's automatic home setting always dropped her off here, leaving her to go the rest of the way on foot. She eyed the dark, dank looking tunnel and feet her stomach heave. She scrambled up and emptied the contents of her stomach behind an outcropping of rock.

"It's okay, I can do this," San-Li whispered to herself. "Just quit and leave and you're done. He has no way of coming after you. He can't force me to help him, he can barely stand. And he has nothing to hold over me anymore."

She took several calming breaths to still her rapid heartbeat and pulled out her last remaining time crystal. It was a rare magic gem that allowed one way time travel and she was planning on using it to get back home after she gave back the watch. She made sure that it was safe in her pocket and went inside the tunnel.

The tunnel was just as dark and eerie as she remembered it being. She took her time walking, both to steel her resolve and to prevent herself from over exerting herself. She knew she was close when the tunnel began to lighten and there were wisps of yellow smoke.

San-Li set her face into a stern expression and continued moving forward. The cavern opened up ahead of her, filled with the familiar cracked and chipped historical artifacts. But the lighting was different. Every other time she visited the yellow light had become dimmer and dimmer, but this time it seemed to be brighter.

When she finally reached the center she saw him asleep in his stupid throne, looking close to death. His head sagged into his shoulder and his closed eyes seemed to sink back into his cracked and wrinkled face. San-Li raised an eyebrow. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

But no, of course he wasn't dead yet. Looking closer San-Li could see his chest rise and fall slightly and with a nasty snort he started awake and looked at her in confusion.

"What's this?" He said peering at her with his beady, slightly glazed eyes. "Who are you? Who dares to enter my lair?!"

San-Li made an impatient sound and folded her arms. "Who the hell do you think it is?"

Mad Jack leaned forward with some effort and stared at her uncomprehendingly until realization dawned over his cracked and wrinkled features.

"You!" He sneered at her. "And just where have you been this past year? Did you finally get The Book? What took you so long? Give it here now!"

"I don't have it." San-Li smirked. "And I'm not going to get it for you anymore."

"What!?" Mad Jack cried out in anger.

"You heard me you crazy old man." San-Li chuckled. "I quit. I'm not going to get The Book for you any more. So you can take your stupid watch back."

She tossed him the watch and it hit him square in the chest. Mad Jack stared at her in wild confusion and a little fear, his face becoming red with anger.

"But, but what about your family? What about avenging their brutal slaughter?" He said rapidly. "You'll never be able to find the people who murdered them without _my _map!"

"I don't care anymore." San-Li quietly. "Keep your stupid map. I'm not getting you The Book anymore."

"What!?" Mad Jack shrieked louder than she thought possible for such an old man. And for some reason fear was clearly in his eyes.

"I need that book to stop myself from aging into dust! Don't you care about your family's murder anymore? I can help you find the people responsible, you twit!" He yelled angrily.

"I told you, I don't care anymore, Jack." San-Li smiled with quiet confidence. "I realized a long time ago that finding them and killing them won't bring my family back. Besides, I have something else to look forward to now. So find someone else to do your dirty work because I'm done."

And with that she turned around and began to walk out of his domain. She was mentally preparing herself for the trip home when he called her back.

"Oh yeah?" Mad Jack said snidely. "But what about your little brother?"

San-Li froze and felt her heart turn to ice. She turned around slowly and stared at him. Mad Jack smiled triumphantly and sat back on his throne.

"What?" San-Li whispered. "What did you just say?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know." Mad Jack said smugly. "Your little brother is alive and I'm the only one who knows where they're keeping him."


	4. The Massacre

_Then_

_It was the sound of screams that woke her. San-Li's heart shot up into her throat and a cold sweat broke out all over her body. Her bedroom door was kicked in and a man wearing a face mask and dark clothing. He held a large blade in his hand that was already dark with blood. San-Li screamed as he came towards her. _

_ "Agrh!"He screamed suddenly jerking forward._

_A sword blade protruded from the man's chest and pulled back out again. He fell dead and San-Li saw her mother standing behind him, holding her katana in her hand. She was covered in blood and her breathing was labored._

"_Mom!" San-Li cried running over to her._

_Her mother embraced her as she wept in terror. More screams were coming from the hallway and downstairs. She had no idea what was going on and the smell of blood filled her nose._

"_San-Li look at me," She said urgently. "We have to move quickly. You're going to have to be strong and keep moving. I will get you to a safe place!"_

_San-Li nodded weakly and her mother pulled her out into the hallway. San-Li screamed when she saw her sisters' and cousins bodies slumped on the floor. Her mother yelled at her to keep moving and pulled her through the house. _

_Her mother's face was grim and she didn't even look around as their family fought for their lives. Her family was strong but there were so many people with dark masks and they were easily over whelmed. There were also strange creatures that she had never seen before. They seemed to appear out of nowhere and aided in her family's slaughter. _

_She didn't know why this was happening. She was always taught that being a Time Keeper was sometimes dangerous, but never had she heard of dark masked people like these just slaughtering people. _

_They reached the armoire that sat in their living room and her mother pushed her inside. _

"_Stay here!" Her mother said. "I'll be back for you I promise."_

"_No, no don't go please!" San-Li pleaded, clinging to her arm. _

"_San-Li you have to be strong now!" Tears ran down her mother's face as she kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens just remember how much I love you."_

"_I love you too." San-Li said chocking on her tears. _

_Her mom held her for a brief moment before shoving a knife in her hand and locking the armoire door. A shadow monster rose from the floor and charged at her, but she cut it down easily. She then raced upstairs leaving San-Li alone to witness her family's massacre._

_Tears streamed down her face as she watched the people she loved being stabbed or devoured. _

_Her uncle ran towards the armoire with his son in tow, but before they could reach it one of the men attacked them. Her uncle fought back as hard as he could, but just when he was about to defeat him, another man stabbed him from behind. Her uncle gave a cry of pain and managed to tear off his sleeve before he fell. Her cousin took up his sword and tearfully faced the dark figure._

_San-Li gripped the grate of the door and felt torn._

"_I need to go out there." She whispered. "I- I need to fight. I-I have to fight."_

_But she remained frozen in terror and watched as the sword was easily knocked out her cousin's hand and he too was killed. San-Li put a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs and sank to the floor in defeat. _

_Suddenly, she heard her mother's scream coming from upstairs followed by a baby's cry which was abruptly cut off. She knew without being told that her mother had just been killed. It was as if her very soul knew that she was alone and her entire body felt cold. _

_The screams and cried of pain stopped and the darkly dressed men took pictures of their work and vanished in swirls of dark magic. _

_San-Li sat huddled on the floor of the armoire for she didn't know how long. She sobs racked her body until her very bones felt bruised. A thought suddenly went through her and she sat up with a gasp. _

"_Nathan." She whispered._

_She kicked open the armoire and feel to the ground, slipping on a now cold puddle of blood. She forced herself not to look at the bodies and ran out of the house, calling the Warp Wizard's name._

* * *

_Branches scrapped at her arms and face as she ran through the dark woods. She tripped and scraped up her knee, but forced herself to keep going. She had one thread of hope and clung to it desperately. If she could only reach Nathan and tell him what happened, then he would use The Book and they could fix things. Warn her family of what's to come and they would be better prepared for the attack._

_ The house finally came into view and she sobbed in relief. Soon she'd have her family back and her mother would be alive again. _

_ "Nathan!" she screamed, banging on the door. "Nathan! Nathan please, I need your help!"_

_ Fina opened the door and gasped. "San-Li what happened? You're covered in blood!"_

_ "Fina, I need Nathan. My family they-"She couldn't hold back tears any longer and fell into Fina's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_ Fina pulled her into the house and lead her into living room. San-Li sat on the dirt floor and waited while Fina ran to get Nathan. She stared into the weak flames of the sunken fire pit in the center of the room. A cold numbness was starting in sink in and she struggled to keep her panic at bay. _

_ "Everything will be fine." She whispered to herself. "I-I-I just have to go back in time and warn them. Then everything will be okay."_

_ She heard soft slow footsteps and looked up to Nathan coming slowly into the room. Fina came in behind him and started to run to San-Li, but he motioned her to stay back._

_ "Nathan!" San-Li cried jumping up, fresh tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Nathan please you have to help me! My whole family was just slaughtered! We have to use The Book to go back in time and warn them!"_

_ She expected to see some kind of surprise or shock in his face, but he just stared at her with his arms folded behind her back. She tried to force down the panic that was rising in her throat. However, Fina gasped and her eyes widened in terror. _

_ "We'll leave right away!" She said calling The Book into her hands._

_ Nathan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "No."_

_ "No!?" San-Li's voice rose to a shriek. "Nathan, my entire family was just killed out of nowhere! We have to warn them!"_

_ "No. We're not warning anyone."_

_ "Nathan!" Fina exclaimed in shock. "We can't just do nothing! Her family was just murdered!" _

_ She started to move forward with The Book but Nathan used his magic to hold her in place. _

_ "I said no Fina." He said in a firm voice _

_ Nathan then called The Book into his own arms and turned to San-Li with a cold expression on his face. _

_ "San-Li, I know you're hurting right now, but this is how everything is supposed to go. There's no mistake and no accident. This was fate."_

_ San-Li's breath came in ragged gasps and Nathan's cold, stern expression swam before her eyes. She started shaking all over and she felt her dagger bounce against her hip. Before she even realized it she pulled it out and pointed it directly at Nathan. She held it in both of her trembling hands and tried to keep her voice steady. _

_ "I-I-I have to save them Nathan," She whispered, tears choking her throat. "Th-they're my family, they're all I have. Please, give me The Book and let me save them."_

_ Something flashed in Nathan's eyes, but he slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry San-Li, but my answer is still no. This is my decision as the Warp Wizard and it is final." _

_ San-Li's jaw clenched painfully and she felt a mixture of hurt and anger well up inside of her. "Then I'll just have to take it from you then."_

_ She ran towards him with a cry of anguish with her dagger raised. Nathan side stepped her easily and she nearly fell. She quickly regained her footing, thanks to her training, and aimed another blow at him. _

_ "Stop!" Nathan yelled holding his hand out towards her. _

_ San-Li felt the time magic close around her body, holding her in place. But she couldn't stop. Her family. Her mother….._

_ She took a step. Then another. And another. _

_ Nathan's muscles strained as he tried to hold in her place. His eyes glowed a bright green but she refused to stop moving. Blood began to leak out of her nose and her body constricted painfully but she kept moving forward. _

_ "San-Li, stop this now." Nathan said tersely. "Please! Before I do something I regret."_

_ "Never!" San-Li barely managed to choke out the word. "I need it to save my family. I won't stop moving until I get The Book from you Nathan!"_

_ "Then you leave me no choice." Nathan closed his eyes and when he reopened them, the entire eye was dark green. "INTERDICTO!"_

_ San-Li screamed in pain as she felt powerful magic blast through her chest and she flew backwards. Her dagger flew out of her hands and handed into the fire. There was a burning sensation on the right side of her chest and when she looked inside her shirt she saw an unfamiliar marking on her skin._

_ "What?" She gasped. "What have you done to me Nathan!?"_

_ "I've banned you from The Book." Nathan said coldly. "From this day forth you will not be able to lay a finger on The Book for as long as you live."_

_ Tears streamed down San-Li's face as she stared up at Nathan. She looked over at Fina and saw that her eyes were wet with tears as well but she made no moves toward her. She simply shook her head sadly and looked away. _

_ Nathan made a move towards her but stopped himself. He gave her a pitying look and sighed. "San-Li, as the Warp Wizard and as my Time Keeper I order you to leave the matter of your family's death alone. The event will not be changed and it will not be altered. It is best for you to move on and forget about them. That is my order."_

_ San-Li stared at him. "You're ordering me to forget my family? Just act like their slaughter never happened?"_

_ "That is my order." Nathan nodded. "And as a Time Keeper you must obey that order. That is what the bond mark in your eye means. You've known that since we were children."_

_ Sure enough her left eye began to throb and the memories of earlier began to fade away. Her gaze drifted towards her dagger still nestled in the fire. The blade was beginning to glow from the heat it was absorbing._

_ "So let me get this straight," She whispered slowly moving towards it. "After all we've been through, after all we meant to each other, you still refuse to help me?"_

_ Her hand closed around the hilt and she hissed a little in pain. Nathan stared at her, a look of horror coming over his face as she slowly stood up with the knife in her hand. She lifted it up slowly and held it to her left eye._

_ "Then I-I guess," she whispered brokenly. "Th-that I'll have to help my-myself."_

_ "SAN-LI NO!"_

_ In one desperate motion San-Li pressed the knife to her eye and screamed in agony as the hot metal seared her flesh. The entire night's memory came flooding to the surface of her mind and all she could see and feel was pain._


	5. Desparation

_Then_

_San-Li's breathing was ragged as she stared down at the body of her attacker. She dropped the broken, blood stained bottle she held in her hands. Her own blood dripped down her arm from a cut on her shoulder. She fell to her knees and wept silently. She honestly hadn't meant to kill him. The man had been a time traveler like her and claimed to be able to help her, but that had been a lie. He had only lured her into the alley way so he could..._

_ It had only been six months since her family's murder, but she still felt raw and cried herself to sleep every night. After she burned her eye out and passed out from the pain, it was Fina who had bandaged her eye and Fina who snuck her time crystals so that she could start a new life in any time period she chose. _

_ But San-Li refused to just start a new life. Against Fina's advice she had visited her old home one last time. All it took was seeing her mother's lifeless body and San-Li knew that she could never forget their slaughter. And if she couldn't save them, then she would avenge them. _

_ So here she was in London, England sometime during the 1880s, looking for any information, or anyone who could help her. The only clue she had was the sleeve that her uncle had torn off on which there was a insignia. _

_ "You alright 'oney?" A voice said behind her in a thick cockney accent. _

_ San-Li whirled around to see a heavily made up woman wearing a ratty Victorian dress standing in a doorway behind her. She walked over and stared at the dead man._

_ "Hmph, I recognize this guy. A real piece of w'ork 'e was." She said full of disdain. "I'm glad he ain't hurt you."_

_ "You saw?" San-Li glared at the woman. "Then why the hell didn't you try to do anything?"_

_ The woman raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "W'at can I say? Young girl willin'ly goin' with a man into an all'eyway in this part of the city? Thought you were givin' 'im some bus'ness. Didn't realize you were in trouble until you 'andled it." _

_ San-Li huffed angrily and looked away. The woman was right, it was stupid of her to just blindly trust him like that just because he was a time traveler. The woman sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. _

_ "Come on 'ere love, you can stay with me if you don't any place to go." She said gently. "From the look of that eye-patch there, I can tell that you already led a 'ard life."_

_ San-Li gave her a grateful smile and followed her inside. She learned that the woman's name was Mary Jane Kelly and that she was a, well... working class woman. Mary was straight talking and kind and let San-Li stay with her for as long as she need. Her time crystals were on low supply and they only offered a one way trip so staying with Mary didn't seem too bad of an idea. And because of the nature of Mary's profession, they worked a routine in which San-Li did most of her detective work at night and slept during the day, returning at early dawn. _

_ It was... nice. Mary had next to nothing, but she was still willing to take San-Li in. She also taught her the art of manipulating wealthy men to get something for nothing. And in return, San-Li managed to scrape together some money to buy a violin and played music for her. _

_ But then it happened. San-Li had found no new information, just the same two words- Tenebrosi something, so she came back to the flat a little early. A man in a hat and long trench coat ran pass in the hallway. San-Li glanced at his face, but didn't think anything of him. _

_But then she opened the door to their room and screamed in horror at the blood. Never in a million years would she forget what she saw._

_Three hours later the constables came to take Mary's body away. The word "Ripper" was mentioned, but she hardly heard them. San-Li felt a cold numbness come over her as she watched them. But then a deep burning anger began to build up inside her. Something inside her mind fractured and she hurried away from the crime scene. _

_ It took her a while to find the man at a local tavern. A few short words and a flash of shoulder was all it took to lure him. It was when he was running a hand down her neck that she pulled out her dagger and stabbed him. He gave a surprised gasp and started to stagger away from her but she held tight to his coat and stabbed him again. Even as the warm coppery blood flowed over her hand, San-Li no longer felt the repulsion she felt earlier. _

_ "What's the matter?" She whispered as the man gasped for breath. "Not used to women fighting back?" _

_ She then let him slump to the ground and stepped over his body and used her time crystal to warp away. _

_ San-Li became a time thief after historical artifacts or seducing and manipulating men and sometimes even women in order to get what she needed to survive. Along the way she met other time travelers, magicians, and mages and when she did tried to question them about the dark men that killed her family that night. Sometimes she got a few clues, sometimes she just got nonsense. _

_ It was about two or three years later that she met a crazy old man on the streets of Morocco. They met in a tavern to discuss business. She looked him up and down skeptically and played with her new knife. He was wearing a dark, tattered cloak but she could see an extremely wrinkled and cracked hand holding a staff that dimly glowed with magic._

_ "So...Mad Jack is it?" San-Li said. "What is it exactly that you want me to do?"_

_ "It's very simple really." Mad Jack rasped. "My nephew has in his possession something very important of mine and I want it back. As you can see I'm not really in the condition to get it myself so I'll reward you quite handsomely."_

_ "Oh yeah?" San-Li took a sip of her drink. "How much old man?"_

_ "How does important information on your family's murderers sound?"_

_ San-Li shot up in an instant and held a knife under his chin. "How the hell did you know that?"_

_ "You'll find that I know quite a few things about you." he chuckled. "Like how under that eye patch is the mark of a Time Keeper. Now would you like to find your family's killers or not?"_

_ San-Li could feel her pulse hissing in her ears and sat back down with some effort. She took a deep breath and forced her voice to remain steady. _

_ "Tell me what you want me to do."_

* * *

Now

San-Li's heartbeat thundered in her ears. She stared at Mad Jack and found it hard to breathe.

"My brother?" She whispered. "He's... alive?"

"As a matter of fact he is." Mad Jack smiled smugly and toyed with his staff. "And if you would like to find him, you would go back this instant and get The Book for me. Now!"

San-Li's body shook all over. Her brother. Her little baby brother. The sweet little boy who gave her his first smile was unbelievably alive. She reached inside her jacket and used her tele-stone to call up her sword.

"Where?" She said through gritted teeth. "Where is he?"

Mad Jack frowned. "Weren't you listening? I said you have to get me The Book first and then I'll give you the map."

With a burst of furious energy, San-Li ran towards him with her sword raised.

"Tell me now!" San-Li screamed desperately. "I'll kill you, you son of a-"

Mad Jack raised his staff and fired a blast of energy at her. She barely managed to dodge to the side as the magic hit a nearby pile of rock and disintegrated it. San-Li landed hard on her side and a pang of panic went through her. She put a hand to her stomach and tried to calm herself by breathing deeply and willing her heart to slow down. She couldn't over exert herself. San-Li knew that she had to remain calm but the image of her brother swam before her eyes and she couldn't stop tears from running down her face.

"Please." she whispered. "Mad Jack please. I have to find him. He's my brother."

Mad Jack sneered at her and sat back on his throne. "Then I guess you know what you have to do then."

San-Li lowered her head and let her hair fall over her face. She thought rapidly through all of her options. A year ago she would have been able to easily take Mad Jack down and threaten to cut the information out of him if she wanted to. But that wasn't an option for her now. She couldn't risk over exerting herself or getting hurt in any way or else...

But it was her brother. Her mother's last baby that she had gotten killed trying to protect. San-Li refused to abandon him.

There was another choice. Someone who could face Mad Jack. Someone who had faced Mad Jack and won.

The New Warp Wizard. His nephew Joe.

"You're right." San-Li said pulling out her last time crystal. "I do know what I have to do."

* * *

San-Li thankfully landed on her bed, the mattress greatly reducing the abrupt shock of her teleportation through time and space. A wave of nausea came over her, but she ignored it. She rushed out of her apartment and headed straight to Joe's.

The deja vu was so strong that it made her chest constrict painfully as she tried to hold in her sobs. The memory of the last time she begged for the Warp Wizard's help to save her family was too fresh and too raw for her to ignore.

"Please." She pleaded desperately as she ran. "Please don't let history repeat itself."


	6. Confession

Joe was lounging on the bed next to Joleena in his room while Fina was downstairs in the kitchen with Fred. He was supposed to reading The Book while she wrote whatever in that notebook of hers, but having Joleena in the bed with him was just too tempting to ignore. Even if they were fully dressed.

Regardless, Joe leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on her neck. She gave a small shiver and pressed her lips together, but otherwise ignored him. He then lightly trailed his tongue upwards and nipped on her earlobe.

"Joseph," Joleena giggled. "Fred and Fina are right downstairs. Don't you think that this is a little _inapproprié_?"

"Oh, they're not paying us any attention." Joe chuckled and started trailing his lips down to her shoulder.

"Yes, but aren't you supposed to be reading The Book, _mon amour_?"

"Ugh, but it's so boring." Joe whined, flipping through it. "Map of Madagascar- boring, presidents of Venezuela in alphabetical order- boring, Malzena... banishment prison for time thieves and other magic criminals?"

Joe sat up and looked at the page more closely. "Created in the year XXI outside of the bounds of time, space, and most magic, Malzena is a fortified prison created to hold the most dangerous of rouge magicians, mages, and time travelers. The only ones with the authority to sentence banishment to Malzena are the Warp Wizard and rulers under the Third Magic Kingdoms Treaty of XVI."

"When the words _eicio ad inanc _are uttered, bonds will form around the person or persons in question rendering all their powers useless and when followed by the words _aeternam_ _Malzena, _the intended criminal will be banished for all eternity."

Joe finished reading the passage and remained silent for a while, trying to process what he just read. The words 'dangerous' and 'rouge time traveler' seemed to jump out at him. Joleena must have notice his suddenly serious expression because she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Joseph," she said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Joe swallowed nervously and looked at her. "But I think I figured out a way to stop San-Li for good."

Joleena was quiet for a moment before responding. "Stop San-Li from what? She hasn't done anything has she?"

"Yeah, but I told you about her remember?" Joe said impatiently. "How she threatened me, stabbed Fina, and threatened Anna? She's told me more than once that she's still after The Book and won't stop until she gets it."

"_Oui_ that is true, but..." Joleena shrugged and looked away. "That was almost two years ago and , don't get me wrong I absolutely _détester _that girl, but I do not think San-Li has done anything quite to deserve banishment, non?"

"No, but-"

"Banishment to manner school yes, but even I think Malzena might be a little harsh."

Joe closed The Book and rubbed his forehead. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I hate _her_... it's just that, ugh, I don't know! I just get this feeling that at any moment she could snap and I don't want to be unprepared if that happens."

Joleena opened her mouth to say something, but then they heard the front door slam open and people yelling. After a moment there was the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and Fina burst into the room.

"Joe!" She cried out, panic all over her face. "You need to come downstairs please! San-Li needs your help."

Joe frowned. "San-Li? What does she want? Why does she need my help?"

Fina shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Just come downstairs please!"

Joe grabbed The Book and he and Joleena followed Fina down the stairs. Fred and San-Li were in the living room and Joe saw something that he'd never thought he'd see- San-Li was pacing back and forth looking completely disheveled, wringing her hands nervously and with panicky sobs choking her throat.

"San-Li you have to calm down." Fred said gently. "You can't get stressed out. Just breathe. Joe will help you I promise."

"Help her with what?" Joe said coming into the room.

"Joe!" San-Li cried running up to to him. "I need your help and I need you to remove the ban from The Book."

"What?" Joe looked at her like she was crazy. "Nice try San-Li, but the answer is still no. There's no way that I'm removing the ban and you're not getting The Book!"

"Joe I mean it." San-Li said through clenched teeth. "I need your help and I need The Book."

Joe stared her down and tried to see through her demented appearance. San-Li was a master manipulator so this had to be another act of hers right. San-Li gave an impatient cry and pulled out her sword.

"I need The Book. Now." She said through clenched teeth.

Joe glared at her and let his fists heat up with magic. "Over my dead body."

"Whoa! Cut it out guys!" Fred tried to restrain San-Li and looked at Joe. "Joe I think she's serious."

"Of course she's not serious, she's just trying to manipulate us!" Joe stayed in a fighting stance. "She's an evil, manipulative liar, and all she's ever wanted was The Book."

"She's not lying Joe!" Fina pleaded standing in between them. "She really does need your help!"

"If you don't help me I'll killed you!" San-Li screamed trying to break out of Fred's hold.

"San-Li calm down!"

"No! Let her go Fred! Let her try and kill me!"

"Dude, she's our friend!"

"No, she's a liar!"

"GIVE ME THE BOOK!"

"See!? That's all she's after! That's all she's ever been after!"

"She needs your help!"

"She's a lair!"

"Yeah, right!" Joe yelled and continued to glare at San-Li. "Since when does San-Li, the big dangerous time thief ever need anyone's help!?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S PREGNANT!" Fina yelled suddenly.

The whole room went dead silent and everyone stared at San-Li. Panting heavily, San-Li looked back and forth between all of their faces and passed out in Fred's arms.


	7. Deals and Promises

_Then_

_ San-Li hated Joe the minute she saw him. _

_ Mad Jack had given her a modified dream catcher in order to spy on his nephew and catch him off guard. She barely got anything at first but soon she started see that he was having visions of 1480s England. She needed more money anyway to make rent so she decided to use his janky pocket to warp there ahead of time and make some money. _

_ Not even a week later she saw him in the throne room, making the rookie mistake of talking to people outside of the class he was posing in. Everything about him reminded her of Nathan. His easy gait, his relaxed manner, the flash of his eyes and his smile. He even had that same layer of sadness over his features that Nathan had once he became Warp Wizard. And worse of all, San-Li could practically feel the Warp Wizard's time magic brewing inside of him. Which meant that Nathan was probably... dead._

_ She did notice one crucial difference between them though. The future Warp Wizard seemed to have two friends with him. Good. Friends meant weakness. And if there was one thing San-Li knew was how to exploit a man's weakness. _

_ She walked up behind him while he was talking to himself and caught him completely by surprise. She suppressed her hatred the best she could, but she still saw some fear in his eyes. As San-Li spoke to him she was also pleased to notice how his eyes lingered over the front of her low cut dress. _

_ Typical. She resisted the urge to laugh in his face and continued to toy with him. She gave him little hints and clues that she knew who he was, and he took the bait hook, line, and sinker. _

_ She was able to separate him from his annoying friends with little difficulty and once they were alone she tried to get The Book from him by force. And she would have gotten it if it wasn't for Fina intervening. Poor, stupid girl. She was naive and stupid to think that the Warp Wizard would be loyal to her just because of their bond. Fina would have to find out the hard way that Warp Wizards are just heartless bastards. _

_ San-Li had admittedly lost her temper when The Book and her vengeance slipping out of her grasp and their first meeting eventually escalated into a fight. His stupid friends kept getting in her way, and she accidentally cut down Fina, but she almost had The Book in her hands. _

_ Unfortunately, San-Li had underestimated the magic laying dormant inside of Joe and was badly beaten by him. Not only that but it came as a rude shock when she found the ban still active even after Nathan's death. _

_ But she wasn't giving up though. She swore vengeance on her family's murder and The Book seemed to be the only way. And she had her own personally vendetta against the Warp Wizard. So San-Li relished the fear in Joe's eyes as she laid a knife against his little sister's cheek and swore to get The Book from him. _

* * *

Now

San-Li drifted back to consciousness and found herself laying on the couch with a damp cloth over her eyes. Someone had taken off her jacket and folded it under her head like a pillow. She sat up with a sharp gasp and automatically placed a hand on her stomach.

"Easy." Fred said gently, handing her a bottle of water. "Here, Fina said that you should drink plenty of water."

San-Li took the bottle from him and guzzled the water down eagerly. Fred was watching her with pity which made San-Li shift uncomfortably. She ignored the obvious question in his eyes and went over to where Joe and Fina were arguing with Joleena standing by silently next to Joe.

"Joe please, San-Li is obviously in trouble and we have to help her." Fina said angrily. "I mean look at her she's pregnant for goodness sake!"

"I don't care." Joe folded his arms stubbornly. "Besides, what does her being pregnant have to do with anything? She could be using it for an excuse to trick us for all we know."

"It's not a trick, I swear." San-Li said coming up to him. "Just let me explain myself."

Joe snapped his attention to her and his fists lit up with magic. "Why should I?"

San-Li could feel panic rising in her throat and her heart started to hammer. But surprisingly it was Joleena who laid a calming hand on his arm and nodded for him to let San-Li speak.

"Fine." Joe said lowering his fists. "Explain yourself."

"Alright." San-Li took a deep breath and started confessing. "When I was ten my entire family was murdered. But it turns out that my baby brother survived and is being held captive the people responible. And the only one who knows where they're keeping him is... Mad Jack."

"What!?" Joe and Fred both yelled at the same time.

Fred stared at Joe in horror. "B-but, I thought you killed him years ago!"

"I thought I did too." Joe shook his head wide eyed. "I mean, I couldn't control my magic and there was an explosion and-and when we didn't find his body..."

"I don't know what happened but Mad Jack is very much alive." San-Li sighed and winced at the slight pain in the small of her back. "And he won't tell me where my brother is unless I get The Book for him. I'd fight him myself but in my condition..."

She felt her face heat up from embarrassment as Joe's gaze fell to her slightly protruding stomach. She tried to pull down her mid-drift to cover the bump as much as she could.

"But wait..." Joe looked back up at her and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know Mad Jack in the first place?"

San-Li bit her lip and looked down in shame. "Because... I was working for him to steal The Book in the first place."

"I knew it!" Joe yelled.

He grabbed her by the collar and glared at her, his eyes glowing a dangerous green. San-Li pushed down the sheer fear she felt and glared back at him. Fred jumped up from the couch and looked back and forth between them.

Fina gasped and tugged at Joe's arm. "Joe don't! The baby!"

"Joseph, stop it immediately!" Joleena yelled dislodging his hands from San-Li's shirt. "Fina is right! If anything, we must consider San-Li's delicate condition!"

Joe took a deep breath and with some effort his eyes returned to normal. He took a step away from San-Li and wrapped an arm around Joleena's waist.

"I know I'm a horrible person for keeping this a secret for so long." San-Li put her hands protectively over her stomach and fought back tears. "But I swear, even before I found out that I was pregnant I was planning on quitting the time thieving business for good. But..."

San-Li gave Joe a determined look even as tears ran down her cheeks. "My mother died trying to save my little brother's life and I refuse not to do everything I can to save him. And if you help me save him... I'll forever bond myself to serve and protect you."

She held out her hand to him and Joe stared at it with a mixture of surprise and uncertainty.

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow. "You'll do whatever I want and you'll obey me without question? One hundred percent loyalty? No more manipulation or lying from you?"

"I'll be physically incapable if that is your wish." San-Li nodded.

"Deal."

Joe grabbed her out stretched hand and a bright green light burst out from their clasped hands. San-Li hissed in pain and when she pulled her hand away there was a mark on her palm.

"Thank you." San-Li said giving him a small bow. "Now we need to warp to Mad Jack's lair and take him by surprise. It's located-"

"I know where it is." Joe interrupted irritably and warped all five of them away with The Book.


	8. Confrontation

They landed near a small cluster of trees on the side of a rocky mountain. Joe and Fred landed in a heap on the ground while Joleena and Fina landed gracefully on their feet. San-Li landed on top of Fred and Joe, cushioning her fall.

"Oh geez," San-Li gagged and jumped off of them to vomit behind a tree.

Fred and Fina went over to check on her while Joleena helped Joe to his feet.

"This is the right thing to do, Joseph." Joleena reassured him softly.

"I hope so." Joe grumbled. "I'm still just afraid that this will end up with you or Fred or Fina being hurt. The last time I confronted Mad Jack Anna almost died."

Joleena gave him a small smile. "But then you were merely a child. And you did not have such a powerful magician as myself aiding you."

"Conceited as usual." Joe chuckled and kissed her cheek.

He looked over to see Fred and Fina standing over San-Li who was still throwing up behind a tree. He looked around and repressed a shudder. The last time he had warped to this exact spot he was with Fred and Sam and on a mission to save his little sister from his demented uncle. And now in a weird sense of irony he was back again to save San-Li's little brother from the same man.

"Come on," Joe grabbed Joleena's hand and turned to the others. "Come on guys, let's go!"

* * *

San-Li wiped the corner of her mouth on her sleeve and stood up with some effort. Fred and Fina both reached out a hand to steady her and she brushed them off impatiently.

"I'm fine, okay? I'll be fine." She mumbled following after Joe and Joleena who were a short distance away already.

"You need to take it easy, San-Li." Fina said gently. "I know you're anxious to save your brother, but you need to stay calm for the baby's sake."

"Yeah, aren't you like, four months pregnant?" Fred asked a bit awkwardly.

San-Li pursed her lips together and shot him a look. "And just how do you know that?"

Fred and Fina exchanged a slightly guilty look and San-Li stopped walking altogether.

"Fina!"

"I'm sorry." Fina smiled sheepishly and looped her arm through hers. "But we tell each other everything."

San-Li groaned and continued walking again. "Have you told anyone else?"

Fina shook her head adamantly but Fred looked away again. San-Li's jaw dropped and she stared at him in horror.

"You didn't."

"Not yet." Fred shrugged and shuffled his feet. "But you need to tell him soon because I've been practically avoiding Sam for a month now."

"I'll tell him soon." San-Li sighed and laid a hand on her stomach. "After all of this is over I'll tell him that he's about to be a father."

"So...Sam is the father then?" Fred mumbled.

San-Li flushed angrily and Fina hit him on the arm. "Fred! Why in the world would you say that!?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Fred winced. "It's just... I can't really imagine her and Sam... you know..."

"You can't?" Fina frowned. "I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean they're always together and they're super close."

"Yeah, but it's Sam we're talking about. He's way too nerdy to... do that." He shuddered.

San-Li shot him a glare that made him jump."Well we did and that's all I'm going to say about it. Got it!?"

Fred nodded vigorously but looked like he struggling to hold in a laugh.

"What!?" San-Li snapped.

"Nothing, it's just," Fred shook his head with a small. "You're about to be a mom and yet you're still as intimidating as ever."

San-Li cracked a small smile. "Damn straight."

They kept climbing and walking until they came to the opening of a cave. San-Li was starting to feel weak and shaky, but tried not to show it on her face. She was so, so close to finding her little brother and she didn't want to stop for anything. But Fina was giving her that look again, trying to read her body language.

San-Li gave her a small nod and Fina went over to Joe.

"Joe sir?" Fina said laying a hand on his arm. "Do you mind if we stop for minute?"

Joe turned to her, his face full of strain. "Stop? Why? We just got here."

"I really think that San-Li needs a moment." Fina said firmly.

Joe heaved an aggravated sigh and glanced over at San-Li. He nodded and she sat down heavily on a boulder. Fina started to come over to her, but Joe called her back to his side instead. Fina gave Fred a small nod and he went over to San-Li in her place.

"So," he said sitting next to her. "Fina says that I should be extra helpful to you and see if you need anything. So, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I need you to distract me from how fat I'm about to get and how tired I am." San-Li stretched out with a loud groan and looked up at Fred. "So how are you and Fina doing?"

"Great." Fred grinned. "She's so sweet and lovable and amazing. I just want to spend every minute with her!"

San-Li smiled at his warmness and felt a pang of longing for Sam. "Sounds like you're really in love with her."

"Y-yeah, I guess." Fred blushed bright red and looked away. "She's an awesome girl. It's hard not fall in love with her."

"Yeah I know what you mean." San-Li said softly.

Fred gave her an odd look and she punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"I didn't mean it like that, you perv!" San-Li chuckled. "Even with her loyalty attached to someone else, she's always been there for me. Sure sometimes I hated her, but she's never been cruel or or cold like so many other people I've known."

"Alright, that's enough resting." Joe called over in their direction. "Let's get this over with."

San-Li stood up with a sigh and Fred hesitantly put a hand on the small of her back.

"Fred, you don't have to touch me every five seconds." San-Li sighed in mild annoyance. "I'm not that big yet. And I'm not invalid."

"Just trying to help." Fred shrugged. "You're like a sister to me you know that?"

"Yeah, and we both know what happened to the last girl you said was like a sister to you." San-Li chuckled rolling her eyes. "You cute and all Fred, but I'd rather not be the next girl you cheat with."

"Oh shut up, San-Li. You're getting a little too pudgy for my taste anyway." Fred teased lightly.

"Come on guys let's go!" Joe yelled impatiently.

San-Li shot him a glare but she obeyed and her and Fred followed everyone into the cave. Just like before San-Li shuddered at the dank, gloominess. Fina moved away from Joe and came over to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently. "I hate that you have to walk through this damp tunnel."

"I'll be fine." San-Li pulled her jacket tighter around her. "I just want to get to Mad Jack so I can find where my brother is and kill everyone who gets in my way."

Fina sighed and eyed her in concern. "I really think you should leave the main rescuing and confrontation to Joe and Joleena. If anything happens to you or if you exert yourself too much..."

"I get it! I'm pregnant okay!" San-Li snapped in frustration. "I don't need a constant reminder that I could have a miscarriage if I get too stressed or get hurt in this stressful and dangerous situation!"

Fina shrunk back as if she had hit her and San-Li instantly felt guilty. She was on the verge of apologizing when Fina sighed and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't need to tell you to be careful. You already now that."

"Thanks." San-Li mumbled. "I just, want to focus on rescuing my little brother and then I can finally start my life over again."

"Don't worry, we'll rescue him." Fred said encouragingly putting a hand on her shoulder.

San-Li smiled at the both of them and felt tears well up in her eyes. She hurriedly blinked them away so that they wouldn't see it. Soon, there was a faint yellow light at the end of the tunnel and wisps of pale yellow smoke curled around their feet.

Joe's fists clenched and began to glow while Fina tensed and a growl seemed to be building in the back of her throat. The entered Mad Jack's lair and found him waiting on his throne. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw all of them, but then he smiled.

"Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise." He cackled. "My dear nephew, it's nice to see you again. For the last time."


	9. Mad Jack

Joe stared at Mad Jack, his fists shaking as a thousand different emotions went through him. The most prominent was anger for all that he put them through as children and for kidnapping Anna. There was also a little fear. Mad Jack looked ancient with wrinkled and cracked skin, like a demented evil wizard from fairy tales. Joe glanced over and saw that Fred was staring at Mad Jack in absolute bewilderment.

"What the heck happened to you?" Fred asked wide eyed. "And how are you still alive? I thought Joe-"

"Killed me?" Mad Jack finished with an evil sneer. "No, I'm afraid that little explosion my nephew caused only accelerated my age. I do not appreciate you all leaving me for dead though."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you!" Joe yelled taking a threatening step forward.

Mad Jack merely looked at him with contempt. "My boy, don't be ridiculous. You never had the power to kill me."

"Why you-" Joe took a menacing step forward but Joleena put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Remember why we are here." She whispered to him.

"Right." Joe took a deep breath and lowered his fists. "Even though I should totally destroy you right now, I'm going to give you a chance to do one decent thing in your life. Tell us where San-Li's brother is."

"Me? Help that traitorous time thief?" Mad Jack leaned back on his throne and laughed. "You fool, don't you realize that San-Li's been working for me this entire time?"

"She told me." Joe muttered shooting a glare at San-Li.

"And so what makes you think I'll actually help her?" Mad Jack said. "Unless you plan on giving up The Book that is."

Before Joe could say anything Mad Jack was forcibly lifted off of his chair by a band of purple electricity. He screamed terror as he was levitated and brought forward in front of them. Joleena's eyes were glowing and she looked at Mad Jack with an annoyed frown.

"I am _fatigué _of your endless talk old man." She said menacingly. "Now I suggest that you listen to Joseph before I have to truly intervene."

Joleena dropped him and he collapsed on the floor, gasping for air and coughing. Joe looked down at him and actually felt a sliver of pity for him. Mad Jack looked up at them in defeat and pulled a rolled piece of paper out of his sleeve.

"Here," he grumbled. "the people who have her brother are located somewhere along this mountain range. This map marks where they are."

San-Li snatched up the map and they all watched as she unfurled it. There was the small cluster of trees next to the spot on the mountain where they warped in as well as they entrance to the cave that lead them to Mad Jack's lair. Further along the mountain was a trail that lead to a bridge that connected the two mountains. And near the top of the second mountain was an insignia that looked all to familiar.

"Hey wait, I recognize that symbol." Fred frowned. "The people who held me and Fina captive back in the Amazon had a symbol like this on their uniforms."

"So did the people who killed my family." San-Li said darkly.

"Antonia called them the Tenebrosi Sanction." Joe mumbled. "Maybe we'll finally get answers to who these people are. San-Li, Fina, are either of you good at following a map?"

"I'm pretty good at navigating any wilderness environment because of my animal senses." Fina said.

"And I've had to get around on my own since I was ten so I'm pretty sure I can read a map." San-Li mumbled.

"Alright," Joe nodded. "Let's head out before it gets dark."

San-Li carefully put the map away in her jacket pocket and they started to leave.

"W-wait!" Mad Jack yelled with some effort. "What about me? You're not just going to leave me to die again are you?"

Joe turned around slowly and glared at him. "If I was already the Warp Wizard I'd send you straight to Malzena."

Mad Jack paled and stared at him. "You're bluffing. You don't know how to do that. And if you did, you don't have the authority to send anyone to Malzena."

"Maybe not now, but soon I will. And I know just where to find you when I do." Joe gave him a cold smile and started to walk away. "But who knows, maybe by the time I get back you'll be aged to dust."

"B-but," Mad Jack struggled to stand. "Y-you'll need my help getting into the Tenebrosi Sanction's headquarters and I'm the only one here who knows the place inside and out."

Joe shook his head and kept walking but San-Li stopped him.

"Joe, wait. As much as I hate saying this I think he's right." San-Li sighed in aggravation. "We might need his help in rescuing my brother."

Joe stared at her like she was crazy. "Help from Mad Jack? I don't think so."

"Hey, I'm the only one here with any fighting skills and in my... condition I can't do anything. So we're going to need him if we want to get in and out in one piece." San-Li said stubbornly.

Joe groaned and ran his hand over his face. He mumbled a few choice words under his breath and Joleena gently touched his arm.

"I'm afraid she has a point _mon amour_," she whispered. "San-Li is utterly useless in this situation."

"There's also one other matter." Mad Jack said. "I'll need you to restore me my youth if I am to be of any real help."

"No way! Not happening!"

"Joseph..."

"Alright fine." Joe turned back around and glared at his uncle. "But don't think that for one second that I'm letting my guard down. If you so much as make a threatening step, either I'll take your down or Joleena will, or Fina will. Got that."

Mad Jack sneered at him but nodded reluctantly. Joe held out his hand and Fina handed him The Book. He flipped through it, searching for the page he needed and read silently to himself. It was a spell he found while training with Fina a few weeks back that was supposed to be able to restore anything to it's proper age if it had been altered by magic. Joe felt his energy flow through him and he held his hand over Mad Jack.

"_Tempus Restituam!_"

A flash of green light came over Mad Jack. He yelled out in pain but when the light faded he has back to his natural age. Mad Jack grinned as he slowly stood up and touched his face to find that it was no longer cracking and flaking away. He gripped his hour glass staff tightly and it started to glow brightly.

"Finally!" He cried out triumphantly. "I'm finally back to my wonderful self!"

He started to cackle maniacally until a purple glow over came his staff and it teleported into Joleena's hand.

"Hey!" Mad Jack turned to her angrily. "Give that back this instant!"

He started to move towards her, but with a roar Fina jumped into front of him in her lioness form. Mad Jack yelped in both surprise and terror and fell on his backside. Joe scoffed and looked down at him in contempt.

"I can't believe we were ever afraid of you." He mumbled. "Get up so we can get going. And if you even think about betraying us or trying to get your staff back from Joleena-"

"I got it." Mad Jack stood and dusted himself off. "No need to be so rude nephew."

They started to head out of the cave together when Fred nudged Joe to get his attention.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He said mumbled. "You remember how underhanded and crazy this guy can be."

"Yeah, but we don't have much of a choice." Joe mumbled back. "Besides, Joleena and Fina are both more than a match for him."

"Okay," Fred sighed blinked as they stepped back out into the sunlight. "As long as your sure. I'm just trying to protect Fina."

"So am I." Joe said. "But we just have to be careful. As soon as we rescue San-Li's brother we can decide what to do with him. Besides, maybe this way we'll be able to find out more about this Tenebrosi Sanction and how to stop them."


	10. Shifting Grounds

_Then_

_ In the game of chess you had to be at least three steps ahead of your opponent or, her in case, opponents. San-Li had taken the time to study each of them before proceeding with the job. When she was done with her observation she had a plan of action. _

_ Joe would be the most difficult. She had to keep him on his guard just enough so that he would be driven to learn Warp Wizard magic, but he couldn't learn too much or else she wouldn't be able to go up against him. And there was still the matter of him removing the ban. _

_ And that was where his two friends would come in. Fred was already ogling her every chance he got, and she had to admit, it was kind of fun to flirt with him. But he already had a girlfriend and it would be too messy to try and be the other woman or break them up. _

_ But Joe had one more friend. The kind of spastic, nervous looking, nerdy one. Sam. It was funny though, she had barely noticed him before, but has fate would have it she would need him to implement her plan. _

_ It was supposed to be simple- she would give him little smiles to make him blush and glimpses of her "normal" side to put him somewhat at ease. She was going to appear as a good girl whose life made her hard. Like a broken doll who just needed a gentle touch to put her back together. And Sam, being just like every other sweet, kind hearted guy, would fall for it and take it upon himself to try and fix her. After that, all it would take was one sob story and he would willingly get The Book for her. Six or seven months is all it would take. _

_ And it would have been simple if it wasn't for one unforeseen complication. She fell for him. San-Li, the cold hearted, manipulative time thief accidentally fell for her target. _

_ "And if you look here, you can see Scorpio." Sam said excitedly looking through a telescope. "Did you know that in 1922 Henry Norris Russell was the one who aided the International Astronomical Union in dividing the celestial sphere into eighty eight official constellations?"_

_ "Fascinating." San-Li forced herself to smile and pretend to be interested._

_ They were on the rooftop of his apartment complex looking at the stars through his telescope for their so called date night. Forget going out or having any real fun, Sam was thoroughly enjoying himself playing stupid connect the dots in the sky while San-Li was cold and bored stiff. _

_ San-Li had made the unfortunate mistake of telling him that she liked to hear him talk about smart things because in the five months she'd been dating him, Sam hadn't stopped talking. She had to admit though, it was kinda cute the way his eyes would sparkle when he shared his vast knowledge with her._

_ "Hey," He turned to her with a bright smile. "Do you want to have a look?"_

_ "Sure." San-Li muttered. _

_ He moved aside for her and she bent over to look through the telescope. She could feel his eyes on her backside and she inwardly rolled her eyes. No matter how sweet and innocent Sam acted, deep down he was still like any other man. When she straightened up though, she was surprised to see that he was staring at her face not her ass. And his expression was so soft that she felt her heart speed up. _

_ "What?" She asked quietly._

_ "Nothing." Sam shrugged. "I just... think that you're really pretty. Is that okay? You don't mind do you?"_

_ San-Li smiled and saw the perfect opportunity to play him for the fool he was. "Really? No one has ever called me pretty before."_

_ "Really?" Sam's smile fell and he gave her a weird look. "That's hard to believe." _

_ San-Li worked a blush onto her face and turned away with a small smile but Sam kept going._

_ "I mean, you definitely don't carry yourself like no one's told you that you're pretty before." He mumbled, eying her skeptically. _

_ San-Li's smile faltered and she inwardly cursed. Sam was a lot more perceptive than she thought and had the most annoying ability to see through her lies and bull crap. It would have made Sam a lot more intriguing if it wasn't so annoying._

_ "So what am I looking for again?" San-Li said quickly changing the subject. _

_ Sam came over to her and pointed out the cluster of stars that formed the constellation Scorpius. At least she thought that what it was supposed to be. She was a little distracted by how close Sam was to her. It smelt like he was wearing some really nice cologne or body wash and it it smelled crazy good._

_ "Even though I don't really believe in the astrological zodiac, I do find it pretty interesting." Sam said quietly. "For example, they say that people born under this sign are passionate, resourceful, and dynamic. Kind of like you." _

_ Before she could stop it, San-Li's lips turned up in a small smile. She straightened up and tried to ignore the light feeling welling up inside of her._

_ San-Li tried to keep her voice level. "It's really cool that your showing me all this. Astrology has always been fascinating to me."_

_ "No problem." Sam smiled with a small blush. "I've, um, never had anyone to really share my interests with like this before. It' feels... nice." _

_ They stared at each other silently and San-Li found that she couldn't look away from his gentle smile or his kind eyes. He stated to lean forward and she closed her eyes. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss and she felt something warm burst within her. Sure she had kissed him earlier and kissed several guys before that, but this felt entirely different. Sparks danced underneath her skin and her stomach fluttered. _

_ Sam broke the kiss and smiled at her shyly. San-Li stared at him wide eyed and felt her entire world shift. Oh, no._

* * *

Now

San-Li sat up with a sharp gasp and put a hand to her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she felt... something. A wave of panic washed over her and she forced herself to remain calm. After they left Mad Jack's lair, they followed the map until it got dark and they set up camp for the night.

San-Li felt her chest get tight and she looked around for Fina. She was nestled in Fred's arms a little ways from her while Joe kept watch.

"Fina." She whispered loudly, trying to remain as still as possible. "Fina, wake up!"

Fina yawned and sat up. "San-Li, you okay?"

"Um," San-Li bit her lip. "I- I don't know. I felt something and it woke me up."

Fina came over to her and eyed her carefully. San-Li felt her heart quake in fear as she laid her hand over her slightly swollen abdomen, pressing softly.

"Are you bleeding in any way? Even just a little bit?" Fina asked softly.

"I don't think so, but to be honest, I've been too afraid to move to check."

"Tell me exactly what you felt."

San-Li heaved a shuddering sigh. "I dunno. I almost felt something... move inside of me and it woke me up." San-Li's voice started to break and tears filled her eyes. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something to it?"

"Hmm," Fina pressed her lips together and shook her head. "It's too early for it to quicken but I'm not surprised that it would move around a bit considering the stress that you've been under lately. I know you're sick of hearing this, but you keep trying to stay calm until we get back home."

"I'm trying I really am." San-Li whimpered and tried to work the kink out of her lower back. "I'm just so anxious to find the one piece of family I have left and I'm terrified of telling Sam that I'm pregnant."

Fina gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand."Don't worry. We're all going to do all we can to save him. And you know Sam loves you no matter what."

"I hope so." San-Li mumbled with another groan. "Or I'll be a single mom."

San-Li tried laying back down again, but winced as she felt a rock dig into her hip. If there was one thing she hated it was sleeping outside on the hard ground. It was even worse now that every muscle, bone, and joint seemed to ache every five minutes. Fina watched her and pursed her lips in thought.

"Hm, I don't know how I feel about you sleeping on the ground." She mumbled.

"Trust me, I'd rather be in my own bed too, but that's out of the question right now isn't it?" San-Li mumbled.

"Still... I think I have an idea..."

Before San-Li could ask what she meant, Fina transformed into a large, furry bear. She wrapped her arms around San-Li and rolled onto her back, holding San-Li against her chest.

"Fina, dang it," San-Li grumbled, struggling to get out of her grip. "This is completely unnecessary."

Fina merely grunted and patted her on the head. San-Li sighed in annoyance but settled into Fina's warm fur and felt herself drifting off to sleep. Fred woke up with a snort and looked around for his girlfriend. He gave them both a sleepy smile and came over to nestle against Fina's side. And for the first time in a while San-Li was able to sleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Under The Moon Light

_Then_

_The moon light shone faintly through the paper window in the small room they shared at the inn. San-Li made sure that they had separate futons because she knew how spastic Sam could be, but that didn't seem to matter they way his lips eagerly devoured hers and his hands grabbed her hair. _

_ Not even in her wildest imagination did San-Li ever think that her relationship with Sam would reach this point. It wasn't that long ago she that had confessed to be being in love with him and tearfully revealed her past. He accepted her and even returned her feelings, but she still didn't expect this. _

_She guessed it was sort of her fault though. After all, she did literally jump on top of him and purposely put them in a suggestive position just to cover her snooping. At first she thought Sam would be pissed, but that was clearly not the case when he roughly pulled her into his arms. _

_And now he was kissing her with such passion that it felt like her skin was on fire. She buried her hands in his hair as she straddled his lap. His lips left her mouth to trail hot open kisses along her jaw and neck. _

_"You're so damn beautiful." Sam whispered against her neck. "You're so damn beautiful and sexy and wild that it drives me crazy."_

_San-Li chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you curse." _

_"And I'd never thought I would meet anyone who could make me feel this way." Sam pulled back to look at her. "How you make me feel is...indescribable... I love you so much San-Li."_

_San-Li smiled back at him. "I love you too."_

_Sam smiled softly and reached up to untie her eye patch. San-Li felt a pang of embarrassment go through her and she immediately grabbed his hand to stop him. Of all the scars on her body, the burn on her eye was the only one she was truly ashamed of. _

_ "Don't," She whispered. "You already know what's underneath it. An ugly reminder of my past." _

_"I don't think it's ugly." He whispered with a small blush. "I think every single inch of your skin- every mark, every scar- are absolutely beautiful because they're all a part of you."_

_Her hand fell from his out of pure shock from the kindness of his words. He untied her eye patch and tossed it onto her futon. Sam smiled and leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses all around her eye before kissing the eye lid itself. He then glanced down at her still covered chest and blushed profusely._

_San-Li laughed at his embarrassment and tugged at the strips of cloth until they began to unravel. _

_ "Wait!" Sam quickly stopped her hands. "San-Li... the only thing that I can feel right now is overwhelming desire. Neither of us are thinking logically right now. If we go any further, I...I don't know if we'll be able to stop. I won't be able to stop."_

_San-Li bit her lip to hide a smile and looked away. Sam was the sweetest, kindest, most loving and considerate guy she had ever met. Even with her right in his lap, her boobs practically in his face for crying out loud, he was still willing to stop if she felt the slightest bit uncomfortable. _

_"Sam," she said looking deep into his eyes. "There's nothing that I want more." _

_With that she took a deep breath and let the wrappings fall from her chest. Sam took in a sharp breath and his face turned completely red as he stared at her exposed breasts. He hesitantly lifted a hand to touch one and his eyes flashed to hers, full of uncertainty. _

_San-Li felt her own face heat up, but she grabbed his hand and pressed firmly it against her breast. He groaned loudly and buried his face in her neck while tenderly massaging her breast. He then began sucking and nipping the area where her neck met her shoulder sending thrills throughout her body. _

_Soft, somewhat embarrassing mewls slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Sam chuckled and his ministrations doubled. Their breathing began to get heavier as things progressed between them. San-Li's heart raced feeling lighter than it had ever felt in a long, long time. _

_She recaptured his lips in a searing kiss and he moaned into her mouth. They shifted so that she was laying on his futon and he was on top of her. _

_There was some awkward fumbling and breathy laughter as they peeled off the few clothes remaining. Sam was so gentle and tender with his caresses and his kisses that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She had never met anyone who treated her with such love and adoration. She spread her legs willingly at the touch of his fingers and he slowly lowered himself between her thighs._

_"Are you sure?" He whispered. _

_"Yes."_

_Sam swallowed nervously and he carefully eased himself inside of her. She gave a short cry of pain when he pushed all the way inside. Sam stopped moving, eying her in concern, but she nodded for him to continue. He still hesitated though so she smiled and experimentally bucked her hips upwards. A low moan fell from his lips and he began to move. He went slow at first, but began to steadily thrust faster. The pain soon faded and was replaced by pleasurable heat that pooled in the pit of her stomach. _

_Whispered declarations of love filled the room along with their sensual moans and gasps for air. Her nails dug into his shoulders and back as the friction between them increased. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and every one of her nerves felt alive. She gave a breathy scream as an explosion of sheer ecstasy caught her completely off-guard and her body trembled with the aftershocks. _

_A powerful shudder went through Sam's body and he let out a loud groan before collapsing on top of her. His body draped over hers felt warm and comforting and she kissed his shoulder. He let out a shaky breath and rolled off of her._

_"That was...amazing." He whispered in awe. _

_ San-Li nodded mutely and closed her eyes. Every inch of her body felt alive and tender in a way that she never thought possible. Sam's hand sought hers out and grabbed it, lacing their fingers together tightly. _

_"I love you so much." Sam whispered. "I wish we could have waited until we got married, but still... this was incredible." _

_ "Married?" San-Li echoed faintly._

_"Yeah." He chuckled and rolled over to face her. "I can't imagine being with anyone but you. I-I want to marry you one day San-Li so I can spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Tears sprung to San-Li's eyes and she draped an arm over eyes so Sam wouldn't see. "Something is seriously wrong with you, you know that Sam?"_

_"Or maybe something's wrong with you, if you still can't see how amazing you are." Sam muttered. _

_San-Li remained silent and just wished that Sam would shut up already before she made the mistake of spilling all of her heart to him. Fortunately he was asleep in moments and she listened to the sound of his gentle snores. She sat up, drew her knees to her chest and looked over at him._

_ Sam was sleeping with a small peaceful smile on his face. The blankets had drifted down, exposing his bare upper body and his chest rose and fell with his breathing. San-Li ran a hand through her messy hair and felt tears race down her cheeks. Not since that night when she was ten had she ever felt so afraid. She was happy and in love, but if Sam ever knew how she was planning to betray them..._

_ "You idiot," she whispered burying her head in her arms. "why did you have to fall in love with him?"_

_ Because he's wonderful? Because he was interesting? Because he was the one person who actually made her feel like a normal person? That her life could be different with him?_

_She settled back down into the futon and tried to push those thoughts out of her head. She had to maintain her focus for just a little while longer. Once she got The Book she could decide what to do after she avenged her family._

_But... perhaps it wouldn't hurt to enjoy herself a little in the meanwhile. With her mind made up she actually found herself smiling and settled down into the futon. She rolled over onto her side and gently caressed the side of Sam's face. He started awake at her touch and gave her a sleepy smile._

_"Hey," He said with a yawn. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah, because of you." she whispered. _

_She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as his own lanky arms came around her and held her close. _

_Yes, she would avenge her family as quickly as possible and Sam would never have to find out that she worked for his childhood enemy and was planning to betray him the entire time. Because if he did find out and hated her afterwards... she would just kill herself. _

_"I love you, Sam." She whispered. "More than you'll ever know." _


	12. Aches and Pains

The journey to the Tenebrosi hiding spot was irritating to say the least. Fina stayed upfront with Joe and Joleena to help them navigate through the trees and would fly ahead from time to time to make sure the way was clear. Joe was still tense about having Mad Jack with them so in order to placate him, Joleena used a rope made out of her magic to bind Mad Jack's wrists and towed him along. That didn't stop him from complaining the entire way which made everyone more irritable.

But the most irritating part of it to San-Li was how much her feet and back hurt. Even though she was past her first trimester, the aches and pains in her body were pretty much constant. It was also annoying how Fred and Fina kept giving her pity glances.

"How much further San-Li?" Joe called from upfront.

"Um," She closed her eyes and recalled the map she read earlier. "Since we crossed the bridge a while back we should be coming up on it soon."

"Please tell me that you time twerps have some sort of plan." Mad Jack said. "You can't just walk up on the Tenebrosi's fortress all willy nilly!"

"Fortress?" Joe turned to him with a frown. "I thought you said that this was there headquarters?"

"Of course it's not their actual headquarters you nit wit." Mad Jack rolled his eyes. "But it is one of the many places where they meet and discuss their plans and keep their secrets."

Everyone froze and stared at him. Joleena folded her arms and Joe glared at him in suspicion.

"And just how do you know so much about Tenebrosi Sanction?" Joleena asked.

"Because I used to be part of them." Mad Jack scoffed and looked away. "At least until I was kicked out. Said I was crazy, but not evil enough. Unbeliva- OW!"

San-Li cut Mad Jack off by slamming him into a tree and held a knife to his throat.

"You knew about the people who killed my family?" San-Li said through clenched teeth. "Tell me everything you know now!"

"San-Li please, let me handle this." Joleena said with a nod to Fred.

He wrapped his arms around San-Li's waist and gently lifted her away from Mad Jack.

"Let me go you big jerk!" San-Li protested kicking and struggling to break freak of his grip.

Mad Jack slid to the ground gasping for air but was immediately hoisted up into to air with Joleena's magic. Joleena tightened her fist and the magic tightened around Mad Jack until he cried out in pain.

"I suggest that you tell us what you know or else I'll have to break every bone in your body." She said coldly.

"Okay! Okay!" Mad Jack cried out in fear. "I'll tell you what I know, just let me down."

Joleena dropped him abruptly. "Start."

"Alright already!." Mad Jack coughed and rubbed his arm. "I don't know much because it was around the time they kicked me out, but I do know that it had something to do with her little brother."

"Are you saying that it was my brother fault that they were killed!? He was only a baby!" San-Li screamed.

"I don't know! There was something special about him or something!" Mad Jack said shrinking away from her rage. "They wanted him for something, but they knew your family wouldn't let him go without a fight so they eliminated them."

"What are they planning with him!?"

"I don't know!"

"LIAR!"

"I don't! I swear!"

Fred tightened his grip on San-Li and whispered soothing words in her ear until she calmed down. She grumbled something in response and went limp in his arms. Fina laid a hand on Joe's arm and looked up at him.

"Should I turn into a bird again and see if I can find the fortress and a way inside?" She asked him.

"The Tenebrosi isn't so sloppy that they'd leave an open window for you." Mad Jack rolled his eyes. "They'd see her coming for miles."

"But perhaps an under ground approach might go unnoticed." Joleena mused. "Especially if I cast a anti- magic detection shield around us."

"San-Li, would you still know the way from under ground?" Joe asked.

"Sure." she mumbled irritably. "As long as we keep heading west we should be fine. We just have to make sure we don't over or under shoot ourselves."

"Okay, so I guess we have a plan then." Joe said and turned to Joleena. "Go ahead sweetheart."

Joleena nodded and closed her eyes. "Everyone step closer please, so that the magic may be precise."

Everyone moved closer to her and Fred made sure to put himself between San-Li and Mad Jack. Bright purple light formed a circle around them, cutting into the ground and when Joleena opened her eyes they were glowing as well. She made an upwards motion with her hand and the light formed a closed sphere around them. When she made a downwards motion the sphere sunk deep into the ground.

They traveled with Joleena leading the way, using her magic to cut through the hard earth. It was almost completely dark except for the faint glow of the magic. San-Li's ankles were beginning to hurt again but she tried not to pay attention. Instead, she tried to visualize how far they were going.

"We should be reaching it soon." She said after a few hours. "Start heading upwards gradually okay?"

Joleena gave the slightest nod to indicate that she heard her and the magic sphere started ascending ever so slightly. San-Li felt her heart beat quicken and she felt a cold sweat break out over her body. She was getting close to him. Soon she would save her brother.


	13. Inside the Fortress

Joleena slowly let her magic sphere disappear and a small shower of dirt rained down on them. Fina transformed into a gopher, climbed on top of her head, and dug through the last few feet of dirt until she hit solid concrete. Joleena then concentrated her magic into her finger tips and cut through the concrete. Dim light shone down on them and Fina cautiously poked her head out. She came back down with a small nod indicating that the coast was clear. Joleena used her magic to open the hole further so everyone could crawl out and Joe reversed time to seal the whole again.

There were in a dimly lit stone hallway with closed doors on either side and a stair case leading upwards.

"So where are we and how do we find San-Li's brother?" Fred whispered.

"We should be near the basement of their fortress." Mad Jack said. "It's where they keep prisoners and their retched shadow beasts."

"So which door do we go through? Since you know so much." Joe asked.

"I don't remember! I haven't been in here for ages." Mad Jack replied.

"Then why the hell did I bring you with us!?"

"I had to say something to get you to change me back to normal."

"What!?"

"Both of you stop your bickering right now." Joleena hissed pushing them apart. "Joseph, we can figure what to do with him later. Right now we have to focus so we don't get ourselves discovered."

"If you want I can transform into a blood hound and use San-Li's scent to track him." Fina suggested with a shrug. "Since they're blood relatives they should smell similar."

"Can't, the shadow beasts might mess up your sense of smell." San-Li heaved a sigh of aggravation and pulled out her sword. "Screw it! I'm just going to go through every single door until I find him!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Fred said.

"But we have to be smart about this." Joleena insisted. "Now let's just take a moment and-"

San-Li rolled her eyes and headed towards the nearest door. Joleena muttered something French under her breath and everyone followed after her. The door opened to a smoky tunnel and they were met with a blast of heat. San-Li started choking almost instantly and Joleena used her magic to temporarily clear the tunnel.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

As they walked the tunnel constantly filled with smoke so Joleena kept up a steady stream of air to make sure that they didn't choke.

"Why is it so hot and smoky in here?" Fred rasped tugging on his shirt. "It wasn't near this hot earlier today."

"We're in a volcano right now." Mad Jack said moping his face with a handkerchief. "We're probably only a few miles or so above the magma."

"You never said anything about a freakin' volcano." Joe grumbled.

Joleena shot him a look and he shut up. They walked in silence for a while and soon came upon a ledge overlooking a cavern lit with torches where two men in uniforms sat at a table playing cards. One tunnel led into the cavern while three others led elsewhere. A guard came in through the single tunnel pushing a rolling cart which had a large roasted piece of meat on it.

"Hey is that for the kid?" One of the guards playing cards asked.

"Yeah, boss said that he's been behaving lately so he actually gets to eat today." The guy shrugged. "Tunnel two right?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." The guard tossed him a set of keys. "Yell if you need us."

"Will do- what the!?"

Bright purple light surrounded all three mean and formed tight chains around them, covering their mouths. Joleena gave a slight flick of her wrist sending all three of them flying into a wall and knocking them out. She then gently levitated everyone downward.

"They have to to be talking about my brother." San-Li said excitedly.

"But what would a kid need with all this meat?" Fred said eying the roast hungrily. "He's not really going to eat all this is he?"

"Who cares? Let's just get going!" San-Li said impatiently and ran down the center tunnel.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she ran and a million thoughts buzzed in her head. Would he know that she was his sister? Had they taken care of him in any way? And why would they keep a little kid inside a volcano?

The tunnel ran long and straight and then curved to the right. San-Li kept going and almost ran past the large metal bars. She stopped and everyone else screeched to a stop behind her.

There was a dark cave in the side of the tunnel covered by thick metal bars which were padlocked shut. The torch light only reached a few feet in the cave making everything dark inside. From its depths came the rattling of chains and heavy breathing.

"Um guys," Fred paled and protectively pulled Fina behind him. "Something's moving in there."

A dark shape slowly began emerging from the shadows. Even in the dim lighting they could tell that it was larger than all of them. Much larger.

San-Li drew in a sharp breath and pressed forward against the bars. A sudden gust of hot air burst forth blew everyone's hair back and with a rush of chains a large dark green dragon burst forth from the shadows, barely restricted by the chains. It gave a loud, ear splitting roar and every one flinched back except for San-Li.

"Is that a freakin' dragon!?" Fred yelled in terror.

"No, it's my little brother." San-Li smiled with tears sparkling in her eyes. "Hey Alex, long time no see."


	14. Alex

The dragon's eyes glowed a dangerous red. Long, sharp fangs protruded from his snout. His body was the size of of a school bus and covered with rough, dark green scales. And large, bony limbs ended in piercing claws.

The dragon snarled and growled at them but even in this form San-Li knew that it was her little brother. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Tears of relief filled her eyes and she reached through the bars to touch him. The dragon snarled and snapped at her, his fangs missing her hand by mere inches.

"Are you crazy!?" Fred yelled pulling her back. "That isn't your brother , it's a dragon!"

"Not just any dragon," Mad Jack said excitedly. "Look at the markings on his snout and face. This is a time dragon!"

"It can't be." Joleena gasped and stared at Mad Jack. "I thought those were just a myth."

"Not a myth, just extremely rare. There's only one born every millennium." Mad Jack smiled smugly. "I should know, I did an extensive study on them."

"Hey, there's something on it's neck." Fina said peering into in cave. "It almost looks like an inhibitor collar."

"Yes, but not quite the same symbols." Joleena said.

The dragon roared and made another snap at San-Li. She merely smiled and reached through the bars again. She could feel his pain and his confusion. He didn't know where he was or who they were and it was scaring him. And she could also feel how hungry he was.

"Hey Fred," she said without turning away from her brother. "Why don't you and Fina go back and get that roast the guard was bringing in? Maybe it will calm my brother down enough so I can get that collar off his neck."

"Um, sure." Fred looked at her like she was crazy and pulled Fina away.

San-Li sat down in front of the bars to wait for them to get back. She rubbed her swollen stomach and watched as her brother laid down and continued to snarl and growled at her. Behind her Mad Jack and Joleena continued talking about time dragons.

"Is it true that time dragons were created to destroy the universe?" Joleena asked.

"Oh more than that, my dear." Mad Jack rubbed his hands excitedly. "The time dragon was created to literally destroy all time. It can devour the entire space time continuum and start a new one."

"And just why would something like that be created? It sounds horrible!" Joe said.

Joleena shook her head. "_Au contraire mon amour_, imagine if something absolutely dreadful happened to the world. Some cataclysmic event or an unbeatable evil force takes over. The time dragon acts like a last resort to start a better world."

"And just imagine what someone could do with that kind of power." Mad Jack smiled greedily.

Joe narrowed his eyes and pulled Joleena closer. "I'm warning you, one wrong step and I'll-"

"Hey we're back!" Fred and Fina rushed in, pushing the cart of meat. "But Fina had to knock out the guards again because they were starting to wake up!"

"So we should probably hurry." Fina added.

"Alright." San-Li stood up and her brother clamored up with her.

Fred cautious pushed the meat closer to the bars and the dragon eyed it hungrily, licking it's snout. Joe pulled Joleena and Fina behind him and Mad Jack shrunk back against the wall.

"Are you sure you can manage this?" Mad Jack asked San-Li skeptically. "I didn't come here to be eaten you know."

San-Li ignored him and picked the pad lock with her switchblade. She slowly slid the cage door open and her brother let out a low growl and backed slowly away.

"It's okay, baby. I'm not going to hurt you." San-Li whispered soothingly.

Her brother snarled at her, but didn't snap at her. He alternated between looking at her and eying the meat Fred was slowly wheeling in. Once it was close enough he lunged at it, sinking his sharp fangs into it. Keeping her voice low and soothing, San-Li held out her hand and gently touched his muzzle. His red eyes flickered toward her and he growled, but continued to eat the meat. Up close San-Li could see various scars marring his beautiful green skin.

"Oh you poor thing, what have they done to you?" San-Li whispered.

She slowly made her way down his muzzle and jaw until she reached the collar on his neck.

"Oi, it's digging into your neck. No wonder why your so grumpy." She muttered softly.

Her brother snarled and she felt his entire body tense. She gently fingered the lock on the collar and slowly pulled out her switchblade again. He freaked out and started flailing wildly, his claws scraping against the stone floor.

"It's okay, It's okay." San-Li kept her voice calm and pressed herself against him to avoid his claws and teeth. "I'm going to get this off of you I promise."

Moving as fast as she could San-Li picked the lock on the collar until it popped open and fell to the floor with a loud clank.

Instantly her brother stilled and went limp, hitting the floor with a loud thud. San-Li listened to his ragged breathing for a moment before moving back towards his face. His eyes remained closed and she patted his muzzle gently.

"San-Li his claw is twitching." Fred whispered tensely. "Get out of there before he wakes up and kills you."

San-Li ignored him though and continued patting and rubbing his nose. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and everyone gave a sharp gasp of fear, but San-Li grinned. The red glow had disappeared and was replaced with a bright, beautiful cerulean blue. The same blue eyes that he had as a baby. Her brother's eyes focused on her and San-Li could swear she saw a bit of recognition in them.

"That's it, good boy." San-Li said with a small laugh. "Go ahead and finish eating while I'll I get these chains off of you."

Her brother licked his snout and dug into the roast again. She quickly went around to all the shackles binding him and picked them open with her switchblade. They fell to the floor with loud clanks and everyone shrank back against the far side of the tunnel wall. From the distance there was the muffled sound of angry shouting.

"Um, can we hurry this up a bit? Because I think the guards are awake." Joe said anxiously.

Her brother finished eating and stood up on all fours. He raised a claw and scratched his neck like a dog. He then turned to San-Li and slow came towards her. She held out her hand towards him and his warm tongue flicked out against her palm. The shouting became louder and was accompanied by the sound of echoing footsteps.

"I really hate to interrupt this family reunion and all, but we really have to go!" Fred yelled.

"And just how is he supposed to fit through the door? He's huge!" Mad Jack yelled.

Her brother snapped up on all fours again and he began shuffling his feet anxiously, making agitated grunts and growls. San-Li bit her lip and tried to think fast. In all honesty, brother or not, this was actually her first encounter with a dragon.

"Okay, Alex, baby look at me!" She said authoritatively. "I'm going to need you change into your human form. Can you do that, Alex?"

He nodded his large head and closed his eyes. Everyone watched in amazement as a green light came over his body. He slowly shrunk down in size and stopped just at San-Li's waist. When the light faded, San-Li gasped and felt tears come stinging to her eyes.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "You look just like mom."

Alex had pale skin and midnight, spiky black hair. He looked up at her with big, bright blue cerulean eyes framed with dense eye lashes. He stared at her silently and tilted his head to the side inquisitively. San-Li knelt down to be eye level with him and gently touched his cheek. It looked like he was about six years old.

"Hey, Alex," She whispered. "I'm San-Li your big sister. You're _Oneesan._"

Alex mouthed the word "Oneesan" and gave her a shy smile. She felt tears choke her throat and pulled him in for a tight hug. He stiffened and made an anxious sound, but at least he didn't try to pull away.

"They're here!" Fina yelled.

A few of the guards rushed in yelling and carrying swords. They were followed by snarling and the sound of many more rushing footsteps.

"Stop!" Joe yelled and the guards froze in place.

"That won't hold them for long and there's a lot more coming." Joe said.

"Well we certainly can't go out the way we came, can we?" Mad Jack said irritably.

San-Li stood up, pulling Alex protectively behind her, and whipped out her sword. "Wanna bet?"

"Have you forgotten that you are in no condition to fight?" Joleena frowned and her fists lit up with magic. "We'll just have to take care of this ourselves."

One of the guards broke out of Joe's magic and slashed his sword toward him. He barely managed to dodge the blade and Fina transformed into a rhino and rammed him away. The other two broke out and Joleena blasted them back down the tunnel.

"But we can't stay here, what if one of them comes after San-Li and we can't get to her in time?" Fina said.

"Let them! She can handle herself!" Mad Jack rolled his eyes. "You guys act like she's pregnant or something."

There was the loud roar of a shadow beast and everyone flinched back in fear. The dark shadows in the corners began to form claws and fangs and slow emerged in the form of beasts. Alex made a noise of fear and pulled San-Li out of the cave and down the tunnel.

Everyone ran down the tunnel together but then they heard more guards and growls from up ahead.

"What should we do!?" Fred yelled in a panic. "They've got us on both sides!"

Joleena put both of her hands against the wall and blasted it with her magic, creating another tunnel.

"Come on, inside quickly!" Joleena yelled ushering everyone inside.

She went in after them and closed the tunnel behind them.


	15. All Things Must Come to An End

Joleena lit her fist with magic, providing the only light in the small, dark space. They were in what looked like an old tunnel and it was twice as hot as it was in the other tunnel. Alex whimpered in fear and clung to San-Li.

"Can we get out of here?" San-Li huffed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "This heat is unbearable."

"Right," Joe panted, pulling out The Book. "just let me find the right page..."

"Don't bother," Mad Jack panted. "The Tenebrosi Sanction uses anti time magic fields for their fortresses in order to prevent the Warp Wizard or any time agents from interfering with their work."

"Well isn't that just great!" Joe said slamming The Book shut. "What do we do now?"

"Let's just keep moving. We'll find a way out eventually." Joleena said.

They started walking through the air less, burning hot tunnel and it started getting harder to breath. Alex was the only one of them who wasn't completely gasping and panting for air. San-Li stumbled and reached a hand out to the wall to study herself and found that it was hot to the touch. A wave of nausea washed over her and she had to press her lips together to suppress it. She looked to see Alex staring at her and did her best to smile at him. He blinked slowly and faced straight ahead again, but his grip on her hand tightened.

The heat began to let up as the tunnel started to incline upwards. Mad Jack was watching Joleena intently as she carried his staff, secured on her back with her magic. After walking for what seemed like forever, they came to a winding staircase and at the top they could see a wooden door.

Climbing slowly, everyone seemed to grow tense. The top could either be a way out or lead them right in the middle of the Tenebrosi fortress. Once they reached the top, Joe hesitated for only a moment before pushing open the door and bright light blinded them.

The tunnel had led to a well decorated room with large windows, a fire place, and a large desk and chair. And man with red hair and a curling red beard sat behind the desk and raised an eyebrow at their appearance.

"Well, well, well," the man stood up and spoke in a slow, southern accent. "Look what we have here. If it isn't the intruders, come to pay me a personal visit."

Joe and Joleena's fists lit up with magic and Fina transformed into a snarling tiger. San-Li protectively pulled Alex behind her while Fred stood protectively in front of her.

"Look sir," Joe said staring the man down. "It's six of us and only one of you so I suggest you just sit back down and let us go."

The man clicked his tongue. "No need to be rude son. Besides, I only see two magicians and a shape shifter in that group of yours. Not much of a challenge if you ask me."

"No challenge at all!" Mad Jack yelled snatching his staff off of Joleena's back.

"Hey!" Joleena whirled around but before she could blast Mad Jack, he threw a handful of colored powder in her face, blinding her. "Ah!"

Joe whirled on Mad Jack. "You son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah dear nephew." Mad Jack pointed his staff at Fred, San-Li, and Alex. "You wouldn't want me to turn your helpless friends to dust do you?"

Joe slowly lowered his fist and continued to glare at Mad Jack as he slowly moved away from them and went towards the man.

"Jack?" The red headed man stared at him. "Crazy Jack, is that you?"

"It's Mad Jack! Mad Jack!" He yelled indignantly. "You never had it right then Brusto, and you still don't have it right now!"

"Well I''ll be darned." Brusto laughed. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't we kick you out decades ago?"

"Oh, but you'll be glad to let me back in." Mad Jack said smugly.

"Oh really?" Brusto raised an eyebrow. "And just what makes you say that?"

"Because I brought you something special." Mad Jack sneered and gestured with his staff. "The future Warp Wizard before he's reached his potential, and the last living Time Keeper! Delivered right to your doorstep. I've even brought back the time dragon for you."

Fina snarled and lept in front of Joe protectively and San-Li clutched Alex closer to her.

"You jerk!" Fred yelled. "You sold us out!"

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Wait around for my nephew to banish me?" Mad Jack said smugly.

"Well this is special." Brusto smiled at them coldly. "Very special indeed."

His eyes then flashed pure black and several shadow beasts rose out of the floor and surrounded them. Alex made a noise of fear and broke away from San-Li and cowered against the wall next to the open window. San-Li swore and went after him and could see that the window looked outside to an ocean below. It looked like they were stories and stories high.

"You know something," Brusto smiled and stroked his beard. "Even though I work for a pretty nefarious organization, I still like to think of myself as a fair gentleman. So I'll make you kids a deal. While I step out with Mad Jack to discuss his... reinstatement, I'm going unleash these hell hounds on you. Which ever of you survive their vicious nature, I'll let them live as prisoner."

"Excusing of course, you mister Future Warp Wizard and you dragon boy." Brusto continued gesturing to Joe and Alex. "Both of you are going to be kept prisoner anyway. The Tenebrosi could find the two of you very useful."

"Are you sure you want to do this Mad Jack?" Joe said in a low dangerous voice. "Because you do know we will get out of this right?"

Mad Jack paled but he returned Joe's glare. "We'll see about that nephew."

As soon as he and Brusto left the room, the shadow beasts leapt into action. San-Li pressed herself against the wall trying to shield Alex the best she could while everyone else fought. Even Fred manage to get a sword off of a suit of armor and helped Fina fight.

For once in a long long time San-Li felt completely helpless but she couldn't fight and risk getting hurt for the baby's sake. It was actually kind of funny, she had been so focused on Alex that for a while she forgot she was pregnant. She jumped when Alex, who had been clinging to her in terror, suddenly reached up and laid a hand on her stomach.

She stared at him and he stared back. "How did you know..."

"San-Li! Look out!" Joleena screamed.

San-Li's head snapped up and she saw a shadow beast charging directly towards her and Alex, it's fangs opened wide. Without giving it a second thought, San-Li pushed Alex away to safety and stood directly in the beast's path.

"_ONEESAN!" _Alex screamed.

Suddenly, a blast of magic hit San-Li full force and she felt herself fly right out of the opened window.

As she fell, she looked up at the clear blue sky and found herself smiling with how peaceful it looked. There was the briefest flash of green light then everything went dark.


	16. Home

_Then_

_San-Li sat on the lid of the toilet as her phone counted down the minutes of her life away. Sam was waiting in the living room for her to return so they could watch a DVD together and cuddle. San-Li bit her lip and looked at her phone again. One minute and five seconds left._

_ "It's okay, don't panic." She mumbled to herself. "You've just been stressed lately that's all. You've been gone for a month preparing for retirement so it's natural that you miss your period. It's just stress. Yeah. Stress." _

_ San-Li heaved another shuddering sigh and looked at her phone again. Twenty three seconds. A wave of nausea slammed into her so hard that she practically fell off the toilet. She barely managed to pull up the lid before vomiting profusely. _

_ "This means nothing." San-Li muttered stubbornly to the universe before vomiting again._

_ Once her nausea finally abated she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth vigorously before flossing and downing some mouth wash. And then did it again for good measure. Her phone beeped and she felt her heart leap into her throat. She carefully picked up the white stick off of the sink and took a deep breath to steady her nerves before looking down at it._

_ She stared at it uncomprehendingly for a moment before tears slowly filled her eyes. She clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs and dropped the pregnancy test into the trash. A laugh broke through the sobs and she shook her head at her reflection. Tears were streaming down her face, but her eyes sparkled with joy and she was unmistakably glowing with happiness. _

_ "Why the hell are you so happy?" She whispered to herself. "You're about to become a freakin' teenage mom!" _

_ But no matter how hard she tried, San-Li couldn't shake off her happiness. She splashed her face with water and composed herself before leaving the bathroom. Sam looked up as she walked into the living room and gave her that gentle and loving smile that made her heart flutter. _

_ "Hey," he said making room for her on the couch. "Did you decide what movie you wanted to watch?"_

_ "What ever you think is good." _

_ "A Beautiful Mind, it is then." Sam said popping the DVD in. _

_ San-Li went to the kitchen and grabbed a jar of Nutella. Another wave of nausea washed over her and she grabbed a jar of marshmallow fluff instead. She sat down next to Sam and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. _

_ Sam quickly became engrossed in the movie, but San-Li's mind was elsewhere. She knew Sam loved her, but there was no way he was ready to be a dad. He was going away to college soon for goodness sake._

_ "Hey Sam?" _

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Um," San-Li bit her lip and snuggled closer to him. "Do you ever think that you'll want to have kids someday?"_

_ "Of course I do." Sam smiled. "After I finish college, get a good job, and we get married of course." _

_ San-Li looked up at him in surprise. "We?"_

_ "Yeah," Sam smiled down at her and caressed her cheek. "Who else would I be with?"_

_ San-Li smiled back and looked down so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She folded her arms over her stomach. "Yeah, that sounds good."_

* * *

Now

The bright blue sky loomed overhead as she slowly drifted back to consciousness. She realized that she was laying in a grassy field with her head in someone's lap. Panic suddenly shot through her and she sat up with a cry of panic.

"The baby!" She cried putting her hand over her stomach.

"Shh, shh," Fina said gently. "The baby's fine."

"Oh thank goodness." San-Li breathed out. "What happened?"

Fina pressed her lips together and looked away. "Um..."

"I cannot believe you blew her out the freakin' window!"

San-Li heard Joe yelling and looked over to see him and Joleena walking towards them.

"Well I'm sorry Joseph, I panicked!" Joleena yelled back. "Her unborn child would not have survived being touched with dark magic."

"Oh, so your solution was to blast her with magic instead!?"

"I was as gentle as I could!"

San-Li chuckled and smirked at Joe. "Aw, were you worried about me Joe?"

"No," Joe huffed and looked away. "I was worried for Sam's baby, that's all."

"How do you feel San-Li?" Fina asked gently.

"Sore." San-Li groaned and stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"Well Miss Beauchene the Great here blasted you out of the window before the shadow beast could get to you." Joe said shooting Joleena a look. "Anyways, Alex jumped out after you, transformed into a dragon, and caught you before you hit the water. Then he flew us all here to this random island."

"Where is he now?"

Joe gestured a few yards over and San-Li turned to see that Alex was still in his dragon form. He was shuffling his feet and flapping his wings nervously and growled in agitation at Fred. Joe explained that they had all been trying to talk to Alex for the past few hours but he refused to change out of his dragon form.

"And there's no way we can warp back to Brooklyn with a dragon in tow." Joe said.

"I'm on it." San-Li said and went over towards them.

She impatiently pushed Fred away and held her hand out towards Alex. "Shh baby, it's okay. I'm here."

Alex gave a plaintive cry and nuzzled San-Li's hand. He eyed her with his bright blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Now, we're going to go home Alex, but I'm going to need you to change back into a human okay?"

Alex nodded his large, green head and transformed back. He leapt into San-Li's arms and she held him close. Fina handed Joe The Book and he warped them all home.

* * *

"Alright, this is our place." San-Li smiled and opened the door to her apartment.

Alex peeked out from behind her shyly and looked around. She walked inside with a tired groan and he followed her in. San-Li noticed that the brown tunic he wore was torn and filthy so she made a mental note to buy him some clothes later. And he really needed a bath.

"Come on little bro," she said ruffling his hair. "Let's get you cleaned up and out of that filthy tunic. I think I have one of my boyfriend's shirts you can wear."

Alex stared at her and gently put his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah." San-Li mumbled. "Anyways, I think that you'll like him. He's a really great guy and I'm absolutely crazy about him."

Her brother blinked at her slowly and gave her a small smile. San-Li smiled back and brought him into the bathroom. After she got him situated in a nice, hot, bubbly bath, she pulled out her cell phone and called Sam.

"Hey sweetheart, it me..." She said. "...yeah, I missed you too. Um... can you come over please? I have to tell you something."

**A/N- Because I'm evil this is the last chapter of this story, but it continues in the next story, Life, Family, and Friends. Review and tell me what you think of this story!**


End file.
